Destinos cruzados
by VALE BLACK
Summary: UA Un accidente puede cambiar la vida de muchas personas para siempre. AM.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo:**

Misao miro por décima vez la hora en su reloj, ya se le había hecho más que un poco tarde, definidamente ese no era su día.

Las calles estaban atestadas de gente lo que le dificultaba un amas el paso, sin poder evitarlo una señora malhumorada paso a su lado empujándola y logrando que perdiera el equilibrio, la joven pensó en devolverse para decirle unas cuantas cosas pero no podía perder mas tiempo en una absurda discusión. Si no se daba prisa, no podría tomar el examen.

Solo le quedaban diez minutos para llegar a su destino, si todo salía bien podría llegar con dos minutos de adelanto para poder darse un respiro. La luz del semáforo en rojo la detuvo, espero paciente a que le tocase tu turno, cosa que ocurrió casi enseguida, dio un paso, dos y oyó el grito. Después del dolor producido por el golpe sintió que se hundía en las sombras.

--------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos lentamente, los parpados le pesaban y tenía un dolor de cabeza imposible. La luz que entraba en el cuarto la molestaba, pensó en ponerse de pie para cerrar las cortinas y dormir nos minutos mas cuando recordó el examen y se sentó en la cama de un golpe.

Grave error.

Misao dejo escapar un gemido al sentir su cuerpo tensarse y una muchacha grito al verla en ese estado. A los pocos segundos una enfermera entro a verla y la obligo a acostarse.

-Es muy bueno que ya haya despertado- le dijo la enfermera con tranquilidad mientras la arropaba hasta el cuello-. Le avisare a la doctora.

¿Por qué demonios estaba en el hospital?, fue lo primer que se preguntó nada sentirse un poco menos adolorida. El sonido de un llanto ahogado fue lo siguiente que capto su total atención, se movió como pudo y noto la presencia de la muchacha llorando a los pies de su cama.

-¿Quien eres tu?- le pregunto Misao intentado no gemir de dolor.

-Lo siento tanto- le dijo la joven clavando en ella sus ojos azules llenos de lagrimas-. Te juro que fue sin querer, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estabas ahí hasta… hasta… - le fue imposible terminar por el nuevo atasqué de llanto que la invadió.

El accidente. Ahora si recordaba mas o menos lo que había ocurrido. Cuando Misao estaba por cruzar la calle un coche la golpeo, solo recordaba el dolor y la verdad es que agradecía a Dios estar solo herida y no muerta en ese momento.

-Tranquila, creo que a pesar de sentirme algo adolorida estoy bien- le dijo con una sonrisa-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kaoru Kamiya- respondió el muchacha secándose las lágrimas y acerando la silla al lado de su cama-. Te traje al hospital en cuanto te vi ahí tirada, no sabia que mas hacer. Si, hice una llamada a un chico, una migo tuyo, creo. Tenias en numero a mano.

Sanosuke, pensó Misao, lo más probable es que su amigo no se presentaría ahí hasta que terminaran las clases, cosa que agradecía por que tener a Sano muerto de preocupación no era su concepto de relajarse para recuperarse.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre joven entro con el ceño fruncido. Kaoru, nada mas verlo se puso lívida y dejo escapar un gemido de terror.

-Lo lamento, de verdad- dijo la joven con voz angustiada al recién llegado. Este miro a Misao y asintió.

-¿Cómo se siente?- le pregunto el forma cortes, sin embargo en su tono se apreciaba cierta tensión.

-Algo adolorida, pero bien. ¿Puedo irme a casa?

-Eso lo decidirá la doctora, por ahora descanse- luego el joven miro a Kauro con enojo-. Tú y yo tenemos que conversar, Kaoru. Ahora.

La joven obediente salio de la habitación dejando a Misao sola y sin comprender lo que ocurría, lo único que tenia claro era que no se podía ir a su casa hasta que la doctora se lo permitiera y lo mas seguro seria que ya había perdido el examen. Su día se había convertido en un infierno.

-Así que has despertado- le dijo una joven de cabello negro con una sonrisa-. Soy Megumi Takani, tu doctora. ¿Cómo te sientes, Misao?

-Bien, ¿puedo irme?

-No lo creo, por lo menos hasta mañana te daremos el alta según como evoluciones. Te rompiste dos costillas y prefiero tenerte en observación, adema el señor Shinomori se hará cargo de tus gastos, la muchacha Kamiya estaba que se moría de los nervios al imaginar que no despertarías.

Misao intentaba asociar las cosas que le iban diciendo y pensar con tranquilidad, pero le era difícil, Kaoru entro otra ves en la habitación ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la doctora Takani.

-¿Me denunciaras?- le pregunto a Misao llena de miedo-. Aoshi dice que harías bien si lo hicieras, pero…

-Kaoru, creo que en este momento no estoy como para pensar en una demanda- respondió con sinceridad-. Dile a Aoshi que no lo haré.

-Díselo tu y no te dejes convencer por el, puede ser muy persuasivo- afirmo antes de salir.

-No estas para recibir vistas, debo examinarte- Meg miro furiosa a la joven que entraba con el hombre de hacia un momento-. Mi paciente necesita reposo.

-Debería presentar una denuncia, esta muchacha no hace mas que causar problemas- sugirió Aoshi con calma a Misao.

-¡Si no fuera por tu culpa no estaría pasando esto!- contesto Kauro muy segura de sus palabras-. Yo solo quería librarme de ti, así que si Misao esta aquí es por tu culpa y no por la mía.

-¡Salgan de la habitación!- Megumi definitivamente había perdido la calma-. Si no lo hacen ahora, llamare a seguridad.

-Me siento mal- dijo Misao en parte de verdad, los gritos le hacían doler la cabeza-. No más discusiones, por favor. No quiero pensar en demandas ni nada por el estilo.

-Será mejor que dejemos a la joven tranquila, Kaoru. Vamos- Aoshi la sujeto del brazo para sacarla a toda prisa de ahí, cuando se encontró con dos jóvenes en la puerta.

- Supe lo que había corrido y me dijeron que te podía encontrar aquí, Aoshi- le dijo el pelirrojo con evidente preocupación-. ¿Cómo esta Kaoru?

-Mal, ¿Cómo estarías tu si supieras que te van a casar a la fuerza con una persona a la que odias?- le pregunto Kaoru con los ojos llenos de rabia.

Aoshi la fulminó con la mirada y Kenshin se encogió de hombros.

-Perdón, ¿Cómo esta mi amiga?- pregunto el otro joven, de cabello castaño y expresión preocupada.

-Sanosuke. Estoy bien, quiero irme a casa- le dijo Misao al reconocer su voz.

-No pueden haber mas de dos personas por habitación y ahora la tengo que examinar, así que todos fuera- Megumi se volteo molesta y la ver al pelirrojo se sonrojó.

-Kenshin, ¿Qué haces aquí?

El joven le sonrió.

-Acompaño a un amigo, no sabia que trabajabas acá.

-Disculpen, ¿alguien podría explicarme lo que ocurrió?- pregunto Sano algo molesto.

-Venga y le explico- le dijo Aoshi tomándolo del brazo para sacarlo fuera.

-¿Usted la arroyo?- Sano parecía molesto.

-No, la verdad es que fue mi prometida. Pero eso no viene al caso en este momento- Aoshi suspiro agotado y vio a Kaoru salir junto a Kenshin que le hablaba para tranquilizarla dejando al fin a la paciente y a la doctora a solas.

-¿Sabe como esta Misao?

- Tienes dos costillas rotas pero esta bien, solo fue un golpe pequeño, Kaoru alcanzó a reaccionar rápido teniendo en cuenta que es una pésima conductora. Yo me haré responsable de todos los gastos.

-Llamare a sus padres- informó Sanosuke a Aoshi-. No les hará mucha gracia.

La doctora en ese momento salio de la habitación y se dirigió hacia ellos. Sano le sonrió pero ella no devolvió el gesto.

-La señorita Makimachi quiere hablar con ustedes, señor Shinomori y mas tarde con usted señor Sagara. Si me disculpan…

La vieron alejarse y entrar a otro cuarto. Aoshi fue a ver a la paciente que esta vez parecía mas tranquila.

-No le denunciare- dijo Misao nada mas verlo entrar-. Si quiere castigarla, no será a través mío.

El arqueo una ceja con curiosidad.

-Podría haberla matado, ¿aun así la defiende?

-Podrían enseñarle a conducir, ¿no le parece?- Misao sonrió con pesar-. Busque otra manera de darle un susto, no lo se. Piense en algo. Me perece que usted puede llegar a ser muy ingenioso.

Aoshi se metió las manos en los bolsillos y la miro un momento, luego asintió.

-Tendrá que cuidar de usted por un mes hasta que se recupere. Luego de eso, veré que hacer con ella.

-¿Y que pasa si yo no estoy dispuesta a ser parte de su juego?

-Lo estará- le dijo Aoshi con una sonrisa.

--------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, nueva historia y espero que les guste. Agradezco de antemano a todas las que lean, un beso, ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: Una difícil decisión.**

Kenshin Himura no podía parar de reír después de que su amigo le resumiera la discusión que había tenido esa tarde con la conflictiva Kaoru, la verdad es que la chica generaba problemas un día si un día no. No era de extrañar que Aoshi ya estuviera a punto de perder la paciencia.

-No puedes negar que es muy persistente en sus ideas, no se casara contigo y no se casara, ¿pero de ahí a que prefiera irse a un convento antes que a ser tu esposa? Kao no duraría allí ni cinco minutos- le dijo el pelirrojo volviendo a reírse.

-Lo se y lo peor de todo es que hasta yo me estaba planteando la idea de algo así- suspiro con resignación-. Si fuera menor la habría metido de interna en algún internado, pero ya es mayor e edad y me es imposible hacer algo así, después del accidente de esa chica se ha puesto mucho peor.

-¿Y que has sabido de la joven Makimachi?

-Hoy le dan el alta y tengo pesando ir a hacerle una visita- comento Aoshi con una sonrisa.

-Eso me dice que aun no cambian de opinión con respecto al castigo de Kaoru- Ken sonrió-. ¿Se lo has contado a ella?

-La verdad es que no, Kaoru se ha vuelto una experta en desbaratar planes y no me gustaría que le complicara la estadía a la señorita Makimachi, mejor que se lleve un supresa y tal vez hasta terminen por hacerse amigas.

-O tal ves termine la faena y debamos asistir a un funeral- Himura se rió-. Me sorprende que la chica haya aceptado ayudarte.

Cierta incomodidad se apodero de Aoshi, Kenshin que se percato de esto puso a trabajar con rápida su cerebro. No era posible, ¿Aoshi ya había hecho planes con la joven y ella no estaba ni siquiera enterada?

- Pensaba decírselo esta tarde- se apresuro a responder Aoshi a la silenciosa pregunta que leyó en los ojos de su amigo-. Le explicare la situación y ella aceptara.

-Lamento ser yo el que te comunique esto, amigo mió, pero el resto de los seres humanos que habitamos este planeta también tenemos derecho a decidir que haremos y como lo haremos. No puedes obligar a esa joven a ayudarte si no lo desea, ella es lo bastante mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones.

-Nunca he dicho que pensara obligarla a algo- se defendió el chico-. Solo que estoy seguro de que aceptara mi ofrecimiento. La señorita Makimachi necesita reposo y además le pagare por que se quede aquí un mes, no puede ser un sacrifico muy grande ¿vedad?

-Pero si a su novio no le agrada la idea de que viva bajo tu mismo techo es comprensible que te quería partir el rostro.

- Mis intenciones son honestas, necesito darle una lección a Kaoru y que mejor que enseñarle a que se responsabilice por sus errores. Si esa joven le enseña a su vez a comportarse me sentiré mas que satisfecho.

Kenshin prefirió guardarse su opinión. El conocía a Kaoru desde que era una niña y la joven a pesar de tener un gran corazón era caprichosa como ella sola. Cuando la comprometieron con Aoshi todos se llevaron una sorpresa inesperada, a los pocos meses murió el padre de la joven y ella quedo bajo la tutela del que pronto seria su esposo. Si las circunstancia hubieran sido otras y la joven Kamiya hubiera podido tener libre acceso a su dinero seguramente ya se habría marchado muy lejos, pero su padre había sido un hombre listo y ella no podría tocar nada hasta que estuviera casada como Dios manda.

Y desde el día que tuvo que ir a vivir con Aoshi, Kaoru le dejo muy claro que nunca se casaría con el. Desde niños no lo había soportado, Aoshi le sacaba cinco años y nunca la miro como otra cosa que no fuera una chiquilla insoportable, que ahora la vida fuera así de injusta y le tocara tenerla a su cuidado y casarse con ella era algo muy distinto. Para Kaoru, era lo más cercano aun castigo divino.

Kenshin sonrió para sus adentros con pesar, a el no le hubiera molestado en lo mas mínimo casarse con Kaoru, pare el era linda y divertida, era cierto que podía en muchas ocasiones ser caprichosa y mal criada pero eso era algo que con el tiempo y la atención necesaria se podría solucionar, algo que dudaba mucho que Aoshi le procurara a la joven. Sabia que habría podido confesarle a su s amigo lo que sentía por la joven, pero ¿Qué habría conseguido? Ahí debía casarse con ella y eso nadie lo cambiaria.

-Entonces, Aoshi, te deseo suerte con la muchacha, si necesitas ayuda con Kauro ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

- Ya lo creo, eres al único que escucha sin gritarle que no desea verlo, la ultima ves que intente tener una conversación civilizada con ella termino llorando, diciéndome cuanto me odiaba cuando el culpable de todo esto es su padre.

-Tú no rechazaste el compromiso- le recordó el pelirrojo.

-No todo es como tú piensas- Aoshi suspiro-. En ese momento era lo correcto y ahora… bueno, aun sigue siéndolo hasta que las cosas se resuelvan.

-Si le dieras un par de años mas para que se haga a la idea de ser tu esposa, si pasaras mas tiempo con ella e intentaras comprenderla tal vez podrías darte cuenta de que Kauro será una buena esposa.

Shinomori estaba seguro de que Kaoru lo serio, el punto conflictivo es que no lo seria para el, sin embargo hasta que no pudiera terminar de resolver todo lo que había prometido, tendría que buscar la manera de manejar a la joven sin que ninguno de los dos terminara muy herido en el camino antes del matrimonio.

-Por ese motivo necesito que esa joven me ayude, Kaoru necesita madurar y tal vez el ejemplo de otra chica le sirve, no lo vera como una imposición sino como una manera de pagar por su pequeño error.

-¿Y si la joven Makimachi no desea venir? No podrás obligarla, Aoshi.

-No será necesario, ella lo hará por que sabrá que es lo mejor tanto para ella como para Kaoru. Apelare a su sentido común, se ve una chica sensata y aceptara.

Kenshin meneo la cabeza con resignación, ¿Qué mas podía hacer en ese momento con un amigo que no era capas de aceptar una negativa? Aoshi simplote estaba acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad, costara lo que costara.

- Ojala tengas razón y sea tan sensata como piensas, pero de igual manera, creo que deberías irte preparando para un no.

----------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------------

Misao se sentía mucho mas repuesta y contenta que en los últimos días, el hecho de poder regresar a su casa, junto a su pare era capas de levantar hasta el horrible humor que la había dominado los tres últimos días.

Ocón no paraba de hablar mientras la ayudaba a terminar de vestirse pero se distrajo con la llegada de Sanosuke a la habitación.

- Por fin saldremos de este lugar, creo que ya estaba empezando a odiar los hospitales- dijo el castaño sentándose al lado de su amiga.

-Y yo que pensaba que te lo estabas pasando genial, Sanosuke. Parecías tan entusiasmado caed vez que la doctora Takani entraba en la habitación.

El comentario de su amiga logro hacerlo sonreír a pesar de la mirada de advertencia e Okon, para ella no había sido muy agradable tener que convencer al chico que dejara en paz a la doctora.

-Ya que estas aquí, Sano, por que no terminas de recoger las cosas de Misao- le ordeno ella-. Mientras antes salgamos de aquí…

- Ya se van?- pregunto Megumi con una sonrisa nada mas entrar en la habitación-. Me alegro mucho de que ya estés mejor, Misao, como ves no fue tan terrible estar aquí después de todo. Sin embrago me gustaría que vinieras dentro de tres días para hacerte una revisión, ¿te parece bien?

-Claro, yo puedo acompañarla- contesto el castaño.

Meg asintió sintiéndose aun mas mal, no quería alentar al chico después de lo que había pasado el día del accidente de Misao. Sanosuke Sagara era agradable y guapo y tal ves, si las cosas se hubieran presentado de otra manera ella le habría dado una oportunidad pero ahora…

-Lo olvidaba, hay alguien que desea verte antes de que te marches a casa- le dijo Meg saliendo del cuarto, ni siquiera hubo que esperar mucho para que entrara junto a Aoshi Shinomori-. Los dejo para que platiquen. Y no pueden haber mas de dos personas por habitación.

Aoshi inclino levemente la cabeza en señal de saludo a Okon y Sanosuke pero su atención estaba fija en Misao, Okon tomo el brazo de Sano y lo empujo hacia la puerta.

-Esperaremos afuera, llámanos si nos necesitas.

Cuando quedaron a solas, Aoshi se aclaro la garganta antes de empezar.

-Me alegra comprobar que no ha sufrido mayores daños, señora Makimachi, aunque no lo crea nos ha tenido muy preocupados.

- Yo le agradezco lo que ha hecho por mi, no debería haberse molestado.

- Era lo correcto, fue Kaoru quien cometió el error, y ella es mi responsabilidad. Es lo menos que podía hacer.

-Solo fue un accidente- le dijo Misao intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

-Un accidente que podría haberle costado la vida.

Misao noto como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Eso no era algo que le hubiera confesado a nadie, pero en mas de una ocasión pensó en lo afortunada que había sido al salir viva de aquella situación, si tomaba en cuanta que solo había pedio un examen y que se retrasaría un poco mas en sus planes, el que tuviera ahora solo dos costillas rotas era algo muy bueno.

-Estoy segura de que de ahora en adelante Kaoru tendrá mucho mas cuidado- Misao sonrió-. No me gustaría parecer desagradable, pero mi padre pasara recogernos y no tiene mucho tiempo…

-¿Ha pensado en la proposición que le hice?

La proposición, pensó la joven con desagrado. No había podido quitársela de la cabeza y aun así estaba muy segura de lo que deba hacer. Lo mas sensato seria rechazarla sin siquiera detenerse a analizarla, ¿Qué podría conseguir ella con todo eso? Nada.

-Me pareció que ya le había dado mi respuesta, señor Shinomori. No puedo ser parte de su plan de venganza contra… ¿su prometida?

- Si, mi prometida- afirmo en con tono libre de cualquier emoción-. Si le estoy pidiendo esto es por que se que será lo mejor para Kaoru, ella necesita una amiga.

-Y lo puede conseguir en cualquier otro sitio.

-No me entiende, Kaoru es una buena joven pero con demasiados defectos, rechazara sin pensarlo cualquier cosa que yo le proponga pero a usted no

-¿Por qué habría de ser diferente conmigo?- le pregunto Misao incrédula-. Usted mismo ha dicho que rechazara sus ideas y yo seria parte de ellas.

- Pero con usted ella siente culpa, y eso le impedirá ser desagradable en su comportamiento.

No era la idea que mas le agradara. Para Misao las relaciones entre las personas siempre debían estar basadas en el agrado mutuo y no en algo tan superfluo como la culpa, pero al parecer Aoshi Shinomori estaba convencido de que ella era la única capas de hacer entender a Kaoru que las cosas las estaba haciendo muy mal, y no podía negarlo, a Misao la joven Kamiya le daba un poco de pena.

- En el caso de que aceptara, ¿que es lo que era de mi?

Que la convierta en una joven civilizada, pensó Aoshi pero se guardo ese comentario para cuando estuviera a solas con Kenshin, no podía causar una mala imagen ante esa muchacha.

-Nada muy difícil, solo que se quede un mes con nosotros y ayude a Kaoru a darse cuenta de sus errores. Usted ya la ha visto, a mi no me soporta pero con usted se porto muy bien.

- ¿Entonces por que va a casarse con ella?- le preguntó Misao.

Casi de inmediato cayo en la cuenta de que no debería haberle preguntado algo así. No era su problemas y si el la mandaba al infierno por entrometida se lo tenia bien merecido.

- Supongo que es algo difícil de explicar en este momento- Aoshi no parecía molesto ni avergonzado, le contestaba como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo-. Solo deseo que lo mejor para ella, y creo que usted seria un buen comienzo.

-No puedo darle una respuesta ahora, no conozco a su amiga y… tenia otros planes- reconoció Misao.

-También le pagare- Aoshi comenzaba a sentirse incomodo al ver que no conseguía nada con la chica sensata que el esperaba encontrar-. Solo le pido que me haga ese pequeño favor.

-Si quiere que sea honesta, señor Shinomori, esto no me parece un pequeño favor sino uno muy grande y difícil, me pide que me quede un mes a vivir con ustedes, entre personas que no conozco y quiere que cambie a su prometida de la noche ama mañana, si eso es fácil ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho ya?

- Ya le expliqué…

-Que ella no lo soporta, y creo que me estoy empezando a dar cuenta por que.

Aoshi arqueo las cejas al oírla recriminarlo así. Aun podía dar marcha atrás y retirarse dignamente, pero el siempre conseguía lo que quería y esta vez no seria distinto.

-Debo reconocer que tiene razón y de que he actuado sin pensar en lo que a usted le conviene, pero antes de que tome una decisión definitiva, sea cual sea, me gustaría que platicara antes con Kaoru. Si ella no le agrada, no insistiré mas.

Tómalo o déjalo, pensó Misao. Si se negaba en ese momento tal vez siempre se quedaría con la duda y la angustia de haber tenido en sus manos la posibilidad de ayudar a una chica desesperada y no haberlo hecho, ¿que mal podría hacerle platicar unos minutos con ella? 

- Eso puedo aceptarlo- reconoció Misao-. ¿Cuándo podría hablar con ella?

- Esta tarde estaría bien si para usted no es un problema, yo no estaré en casa y eso le facilitara las cosas a Kaoru.

Misao asintió.

- Entones i.e. a esta tarde, y sobre mi decisión…

-Me la dará después de que la haya pensado bien, mi amigo, Kenshin Himura pasara a recogerla y se quedara con ustedes para llevarla luego a su casa, y no se preocupe, con Kenshin, Kaoru se lleva bastante bien, solo a mi me odia.

Aoshi le decido una leve sonrisa y salio sin mas del cuarto, Misao seguía ceñuda cuando su madre y Sano entraron a ver como se encontraba.

-¿Tan mala fue la conversación que estas con esa cara de enfado?- le pegunto el castaño dispuesto a salir y aclarar las cosas con ese tipo si había molestado a su amiga.

-La verdad es que no- reconocía Misao-. Solo que no se muy bien que haré, puedo rechazarlo pero no se si quiera hacerlo.

Okon y Sano se miraron con curiosidad al no saber de que hablaba la joven, Misao salio de su ensoñación y también se dio cuenta de su error.

-Si no nos explicas que ocurre no podremos entender, querida- le dijo su madre con el mayor tacto posible.

- Tal vez acepte tener una amiga que no esperaba- Misao soltó un suspiro y sonrió-. Pero todo dependerá de esta tarde, tendré que tomar algunas decisiones muy importantes.

------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Kenshin aparco el coche y le dedico a Misao una radiante sonrisa, la joven subió sin siquiera detenerse a pensar si lo que estaba haciendo era o no era lo correcto.

-No te haré nada, Misao, puedes quedarte tranquila.

Misao sonrió ante el comentario y dejo escapar el aire que sin darse cuenta había estado reteniendo en los pulmones, ella era una joven muy segura de si misma, pero en ese momento se sentía como una completa tonta, tal vez lo era.

-Supongo que usted también esta al tanto de lo que el señor Shinomori quiere que haga.

-Me llamo Kenshin- la corrigió el- y no soy tan mayor para que me trates de usted, y si, Aoshi me contó lo que espera de ti.

-¿Y si no cumplo con sus elevadas expectativas?- le pregunto ella entre nerviosa y divertida.

-Bueno, creo que eso nadie lo ha logrado aun, pero conocerás a Kaoru, es una chica encantadora, solo necesitas escucharla y entenderla, cosa que por desgracia mi amigo se niega a hacer.

-No se si compadecer o no a esa chica, ella se veía tan angustiada después del accidente pero el señor Shinomori me ha dicho que es completamente diferente.

Kenshin se rió y la miro un momento antes de volver a fijarse en el camino.

-Y claro que es muy diferente, cada ves que ella y Aoshi están juntos se la pasan discutiendo. Bueno, la verdad es que Kaoru es la que grita y llora mientras que Aoshi se siente demasiado superior como para hacer eso, el la aprecia a pesar de todo. Hace dos años que murió el padre de Kao y Aoshi se a asegurado de cuidarla lo mejor posible.

-Por que es su prometida- puntualizó Misao.

-También por eso, pero creo que el la ve mas como una hermana pequeña que como a una mujer. No creo que ese matrimonio funcione.

En eso Misao estaba de acuerdo con Himura, no veía por donde Aoshi y Misao podrían mejorar una relación que parecía demasiado dañada, pero nunca era tarde para que las cosas mejoraran.

El resto del camino lo hicieron habado de cosas mas triviales, mientras Kenshin le contada de su trabajo y de la amistad que tenia con Aoshi y Kaoru, Misao le conto de sus estudios y de su frustrado examen final y la pedida de todo un año académico. Así que cuando ya había llegado a la casa de Shinomori, ellos se conocían baste bien y el nerviosismo inicial de Misao había quedado reducido a nada.

Nada mas bajar, la joven Kamiya salio corriendo de la casa y le sonrió a Misao.

-No sabes cuanto esperaba que llegaras, Aoshi me dijo que te quedarían un mes con nosotros para que yo cuidara de ti- sin poder contenerse mas, Kaoru la abrazo pero la soltó enseguida como temiendo que Misao se arrepintiera-. Seremos muy buenas amigas, te lo prometo y cuidare de ti y casi ni recordaras el accidente.

Misao le devolvió la sonrisa peor para sus adentros casi deseaba matar a Aoshi Shinomori, el no había jugado limpio. Utilizó a Kaoru pa obligarla a aceptar ese mes de estadía en su casa. Para el seria fácil, pero para Misao…

-Aun no he decidido si me quedare, Kaoru, solo venia a ver…

-Claro, no te he enseñado tu habitación- Kaoru tomo a Misao de la mano para prácticamente arrastrarla por la casa-. Dormirás al lado de mi cuarto, es una habitación muy cómoda y si necesita algo solo dímelo. Aoshi no nos molestara- dijo con un gesto de fastidio-. Trabaja casi todo el día y las pocas veces que esta en casa no me toma en cuenta, en cambio Kenshin es otra cosa, es mi mejor amigo, ¿sabes? A pesar de que también es el mejor amigo de Aoshi.

Misao se preguntaba una y otra vez como había llegado a caer en algo semejante. No quería herir los sentimientos de Kaoru que parecía feliz con la idea de tenerla un mes junto a ella pero tampoco quería mostrase flexible y dócil ante alguien como Aoshi que no parecía tener en cuenta sus deseos.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Misao tuvo que reconocer que era muy bonita y comida. Tenía un gran ventanal por donde entraba el sol de la tarde que en conjunto a los colores claro que la adornaban daba una sensación de alegría y tranquilidad.

-Antes de tomar una decisión, Kaoru, me Austria que me dijeras por que quieres que este aquí, ¿no tienes amigas?

-Bueno… la verdad es que no muchas y las que tengo no le gustan a Aoshi, tu me agradas y me has entendió y me defendiste ante el, eso es mas de lo que el resto de mis amigas han hecho.

-Pero apenas me conoces.

-Pero nos conoceremos mucho mejor, de verdad- le dijo ella casi en un suplica-. Solo dame este mes de prueba y si no te gusto, puedes odiarme por el resto de la vida, ¿te quedaras?

Misao cerro los ojos mientras evaluaba con paciencia las posibilidades, lamentablemente el negarse en ese momento no le parecía la mejor de ellas.

-Creo…- Misao dejo escapar un suspiro y asintió- lo intentare, no te prometo que me quede todo el mes, pero si espero que podamos llegar a ser amigas.

-¡Fantástico!- Kaoru se rió-. Y de Aoshi no te preocupes, haremos todo lo posible por que no se cruce en nuestro camino.

Misao arqueo una ceja ante el comentario de Kaoru.

-Sea como sea, el es tu prometido, no deberías hablar así de el, ¿no lo crees?

-La verdad es que no, por que no me casare con Aoshi Shinomori, no me puedo casar con el ya que estoy enamorada de otro hombre y estoy dispuesta hacer lo que sea por que el este conmigo.

Kaoru cerro la boca y se puso lívida, Misao volteo la cabeza y comprendió el motivo por el cambio de actitud de la joven, Aoshi estaba de pie apoyado en el marco de la puerta y la mas probable es que hubiera oído buena parte de la conversación, aun así no hizo ningún comentario pero si se fijo en Misao y le sonrió.

-Sabia que le enconaría aquí, ¿ya ha cambiado de opinión?

Misao sintió el impulso de decirle que no, pero la expresión afligida de Kaoru pudo mas que su enfado.

-Creo que si- le dijo ella sintió que tenia que escupir las palabras.

-Nunca lo dude- Aoshi sonrió con desgana y se dio la medio vuelta-. Supongo que hablaremos luego, no la molesto mas.

Misao se quedo observándolo aun cuando ya no se veía, Kaoru chaqueo la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

-Ahora me entiendes, Misao- le pregunto la muchacha-. Dudo que exista una persona capas de entender a Aoshi. Bueno, tal vez en algún momento se produzca el milagro, ¿verdad?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2: No todo es tan fácil.**

Misao aun estaba muy enfada cuando iba de camino a casa, Aoshi, tal vez para aliviar su culpa se habría ofrecido a llevarla, mejor dicho le dijo que la llevaría sin derecho a reclamos. Así que ahora iba metida con el en un coche desando desesperadamente escapar de aquella situación, ¿Cómo era posible que esto le hubiera ocurrido a ella? Y lo peor de todo, ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan tonta y se hubiera dejado meter en semejante lió? 

-¿Siempre eres así de callada o solo no hablas por que estas molesta conmigo?- le pregunto Shinomori mientras esperaban que cambiaran la luz del semáforo.

Misao lo miro con evidente enojo, y se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez si abro la boca usted termine contradiciendo todo lo que digo, parece que le encanta tener el control de todas las cosas y obedecer sin rechistar no es lo que me mas agrade hacer, además tengo que pensar en que le diré a mis padres.

-La verdad, Misao. Eso es lo que se supone que las chica buenas deben hacer ¿O no? 

- Claro, solo que el decirle que me iré un mes de mi casa para ayudar a una pobre chica que vive con un demente no es lo que ellos esperan de mi, menos si aun sigo convaleciente.

-Haces que todo parezca terrible -le dijo el con una sonrisa-. No soy un demente y si, Kaoru es una pobre chica, y por ese motivo quiero que la ayudes,

- Entonces, no se case con ella- le dijo Misao con una sonrisa desafiante-. De esa manera usted se evita los problemas y la hace feliz.

-Ya, y se supone que debo aceptar todo eso que me dices porque como eres chica sabes lo que le conviene y lo que no, ¿verdad?

- Debería aceptarlo por que es la verdad, cada vez que Kaoru me habla de usted…

-Te dice lo mucho que me odia- concluyo Aoshi-. Desde que la conozco, y te aseguro que va mucho tiempo, ha dicho lo mismo. Yo no busque este compromiso pero estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme y hacer lo mejor para ella. Kaoru debe aprender a comportarse, y como responsable de ella me encargare de que sea así.

-¿Y como responsable de ella no debería intentar que ella se sintiera querida?- Misao lo miro unos segundos y suspiro-. Es mucho mas fácil ganarse a una persona con el cariño que con constantes arrebatos de autoritarismo.

-Tal vez, pero con ella… simplemente no puedo- Aoshi volvió a fijar su atención en el camino a pesar de que sentía los ojos de Misao pendientes en cada uno de su movimientos-. A lo mejor algún día, cuanto ella comprenda.

- Bueno, a lo mejor cuando ese día llegue, Kaoru podar comenzar a plantarse que usted no es tan malo después de todo.

-Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte pedio que hablaras, es mas cómodo viajar contigo cuando mantienes la boca cerrada.

-Pues acostúmbrese, ¿No me quiere un mes en su casa? Ahora sabe como soy realmente, ¿o pretendía que hiciera lo que usted quisiera?

A pesar e lo absurda y exasperante que era la conversación, a Aoshi, Misao le parecía muy divertida. Con Kaoru solía discutir a menudo, pero cuando las cosas no le agradaban ella rompía en llanto o con sus irritantes gritos que solo conseguían enfadarlo mas, en cambio Misao Makimachi lo desafiaba, tal como lo hacía Kenshin cuando veía que no actuaba bien.

-Aun puedo dejarte en tu casa y prescindir de tus servicios- le advirtió el.

-¿Lo haría?- le pregunto Misao esperanzada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Si lo hubiera sabido antes…

-No- se apresuro a decir en el tono frió-. Ya te comprometiste y le prometiste a Kaoru que te quedarías con ella un tiempo, así que ahora vamos a tu casa y recogerás lo que necesites.

Misao lo miro ceñuda, ¿hoy?

- Yo no pretendía marcharme hoy mismo a su casa, mañana me parecía mucho mas apropiado

-Mientras antes comencemos este mes, antes terminaremos con esto, ¿No era eso lo que deseabas, Misao?

Ella negó molesta, se cruzo de brazos y miro el camino.

-Lo que de verdad quería era no tener que quedarme en su casa, pero me comprometí con Kaoru- la expresión sombría de la chica se convirtió en una radiante sonrisa-. Lo que no espera es la reacción de mi padre, al no le gustara la idea de que me marche de su lado por tanto tiempo.

-Los padres son capaces de comprenderlo todo- respondió Aoshi son la seguridad que lo caracterizaba-. Si las cosas se le plantean con la altura de mira necesaria no se opondrá, puedes estar segura. Inclusive puede que lo considere como algo productivo para ti misma.

- Y no me lo tomaría tan a la ligera, señor Shinomori- ella dejo escapar una pequeña risita, como si estuviera muy contenta por lo que se aproximaba-. Cuando se trata de mi, mi padre no es capas de mirar nada con altura de mira. Ni siquiera una orden suya, así que vaya preparándose para una negativa.

----------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Kaoru miraba dichosa por la ventana, hacia poco más de una hora que Aoshi y Misao se había marchado, pero cuando regresara seria para que la joven Makimachi se quedara con ella por un mes.

La muchacha sonrió encantada, la idea de tener a un joven de edad similar a la suya viviendo en la casa le parecía tan divertida, no era que no tuviera amigas, solamente que las que tenia a Aoshi no le parecían apropiadas como tampoco se lo habían parecido a su padre. Muchas veces Kaoru se preguntaba si su padre había escogido a Aoshi como su prometido por lo mucho que se parecía a el en forma de ser y pensar, para ella este parecido era muy aburrido, ¿pero que podía hacer?

Claro que sabia lo que podía hacer, o mejor dicho, lo que debía hacer. Ella amaba a otro hombre y haría lo que fuera por estar a su lado, aunque Aoshi se interpusiera mil veces en su camino.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no oyó cuando Kenshin entro en el cuarto.

- ¿Estas contenta porque Misao se quedara aquí unos días?- le pregunto el pelirrojo colocándose a su lado.

-¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? –le pregunto Kaoru satisfecha-. Vivir aquí solo con Aoshi… no es muy divertido.

- Pero es lo mejor para ti, Kao- respondió el con tranquilidad-. Mientras mas te opongas a Aoshi, mas restricciones te pondrá el, yo trato de hacerlo entender pero es bastante difícil. Sabes lo obstinado que es.

Ella sintió y se abrasó al chico, sin poder vitarlo se puso a llorar.

-No es justo lo que mi padre m hizo, el sabia que yo no quería amarrarme a nadie y ahora no puedo librarme de Aoshi, solo tendré mi dinero cuando me case y para cuando eso ocurra el tendrá que ser el afortunado. ¡Maldita sea toda esta situación!

- Deberías intentar buscar algo positivo de esta situación, Kaoru, ponerte así no conducirá a ningún sitio.

-¿Por que mi padre no te eligió a ti en lugar de a Aoshi?- le pregunto con voz compungida- Si hubieras sido tu el elegido quizás hasta me hubiera casado contigo- la risa de Kaoru desconcertó a Kenshin que la mira enarcando las cejas-. Pero eso hubiera sido raro, como si me casara con mi hermano.

Y ahí estaba el principal problema otra vez, se repitió Kenshin. Kauro se encargaba una y otra ves de volverlo a triste la realidad, ella no deseaba mas con el de lo que quería casarse con Aoshi, tampoco serviría de nada que las cosas fueran de otra forma ya que era conciente de la situación en que su amigo se encontraba y por que debía hacer todo lo que hacia.

- Seguramente tu padre no me eligió a mi porque sabia que de esa manera te seria mucho mas fácil hacer tu voluntad- Kenshin la separo un poco de el y le seco las húmedas mejillas-. No quiero que utilices en Misao en contra de Aoshi, ella parece una buena chica y no me agradaría ver que se convierte en victima del enojo de el.

-Estoy segura de que Misao puede defenderse perfectamente sola, además Aoshi solo desea que me cuide y me acompañe, ¿Por qué habría de hablar con ella mas de lo estrictamente necesario? A el le desagrada incluso pasar tiempo conmigo, y eso que soy su prometida.

- No lo tomes como algo personal, Kaoru, pero creo que Aoshi te evita para no tener que discutir siempre contigo, si fueras diferente…

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia al asunto. Se acerco hasta una silla y se sentó en ella muy rígida, como cada vez que actuaba a la defensiva, la diferencia era que esta vez era Kenshin quien le recriminaba y no Aoshi, así que el enfado no le duro demasiado tiempo.

-Es imposible enojarme contigo- reconoció ella con una sonrisa-. Y si te deja mas tranquilo, te doy mi palabra de ser una buena chica y cuidar muy bien de Misao, se que ya esta mucho mejor pero la doctora Takani piensa que aun debe hacerse ver un par de veces solo para estar seguros de que no habrá mayores secuelas, por cierto ¿de donde la conoces, Ken?

Esa era una pregunta que algunas veces, sobre todo antes de dormir, había vagado por la cabeza de la joven. Ella conocía a Kenshin desde hacia muchos años, el era su mejor amigo y pensaba que entre ellos no habían secretos. El que ahora llegara esa doctora y le dijera que si se conocían no le agradaba mucho a Kaoru.

- Ah, Megumi- dijo Himura con una sonrisa-. Éramos compañeros en la universidad y bueno… solíamos salir juntos un tiempo.

-¿Tu salías con ella?- le pregunto Kaoru indignada-. Pero si es…

Ken enarco una ceja y ella cerro la boca de golpe, le lanzo una mirada cargada de rabia y volvió a sentarse, con el enfado si siquiera se había do cuenta que se había puesto de pie.

-Meg es una chica encantadora en cuanto la conoces bien, además es muy buen en su trabajo. Llevaba bastante tiempo sin verla, así que ahora tal vez le haga una visita.

-Pero es la doctora de Misao, no seria ético.

Kenshin se rió logrando que ella se enfadara aun mas.

-Pero no es la mía, Kaoru, no tiene ninguna relevancia, además solo somos amigos.

-Claro, ella lo tenía más que claro- la joven dejo escapar un suspiro y lo miro con molestia-. Me abandonara, lo se. En cuanto esa mujer vuelva a encapricharte te olvidaras de mí y me dejaras así abandonada a mi suerte.

-¿No he cuidado de ti siempre, Kauro?- le pregunto el sin mostrarse alterado, a su pesar, Kauro tuvo que asentir-. Entonces no dudes ahora, seguiremos siendo tan buenos amigos como siempre.

-No olvides tu promesa, Ken- le dijo ella mientras lo volvía a abrazar-. Porque yo no la olvidare.

-----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Misao prácticamente entro corriendo en su casa, como suponía que ocurriría su madre y Sanosuke la esperaban en la sala, seguramente el muy traidor había abierto la boca en cuanto tuvo la menor oportunidad. Aoshi que entro tras ella miraba todo con bastante curiosidad.

-¿Y has aceptado?- le pregunto Sano mirando molesto a Aoshi.

-Digamos que lo he recapacitado y llegue a la conclusión de que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer- ella miro fugazmente a Shinomori y luego se fijo en su madre-. ¿Papa llego?

No hizo falta una respuesta, pues el hombre que cruzo la puerto no se veía muy contento.

-¿Me puedes explicar que significa eso de que te iras un mes de casa, Misao?

Misao miro a Seijuro y luego, en una suplica muda pidió ayuda a su madre.

-Te dije que aun no había nada decidido, ¿verdad, Seijuro?- le pregunto ella con tranquilidad-. Además, tenemos invitados.

-Sanosuke es de la familia- respondió el sin apartar la mirada de su hija.

-Pero el señor Shinomori no- concluyó la mujer.

Solo en ese instante, Seijuro miro a Aoshi que se había quedado apartado de la escena, durante unos breves minutos lo observo con detenimiento y luego sonrió.

-¿Así que es por su culpa que mi pequeña Misao tuvo que esta en ese horrible hospital?

-¡Papa, el no tuvo la culpa!- le recrimino la joven indignada.

-Lamento rebatirte esto, Misao, pero de alguna manera podría decirse que yo si soy el responsable de lo que te ocurrió- Aoshi se encogió de hombros-. La muchacha que tengo a mi cuidado se escapo de casa y bueno, tubo la mala suerte de pasar a llevar a Misao en su enloquecía huida, así que si siento que es mi culpa y por eso me quiero disculpar personalmente con ambos, señores Makimachi.

Misao se mordió el labio con evidente rabia y frustración, realmente Aoshi Shinomori sabia como convencer a las personas para que hicieran lo que el deseaba, pero con ella no lo conseguiría tan fácil. Ya no podía retractarse en su palabra por que Kaoru no se lo perdonaría, pero si su padre no le daba autorización para ir no tendría mas remedio que obedecer lo que le exigieran.

-Pero ahora ya esta mucho mejor es preferible que nos olvidemos de toda esta pesadilla- Okon tomo el brazo de su esposo como una indirecta para apartarlo de allí, pero Seijuro no se movió de su lugar.

-¿Por qué Sanosuke me dijo que tal vez te marcharías por un mes, Misao? La doctora dijo que aun debes descansar unos pocos días mas…

-Misao se ira porque yo le he ofrecido mi casa durante un mes para que se reponga- Aoshi tomo asiento como Okon le indico, pero no dejaba de parecer tranquilo-. Y ella acepto.

-Mi hija no ira a vivir a su casa, Señor Shinomori- le respondió ceñudo Seijuro-. Ella tiene su propio hogar para que la cuiden, y como somos su familia no podrá estar en mejores manso que las nuestras. Así que señor Shinomori, agradecemos su ofrecimiento pero lo rechazamos.

-Creo, que la única opinión que de verdad importa es la de la afectada, en este caso la de Misao.

Misao entrecerró los ojos con molestia Claro, seguramente su opinión importaba mucho para Aoshi, pensó ella con ironía, importaba tanto que cada vez que abría la boca para plantearle sus opiniones y desacuerdos el buscaba la manera de rebatirle para hacer cumplir su voluntad.

-Y Misao no querrá ir con usted.

-Ella me dijo otra cosa esta tarde- Aoshi busco su mirada-. ¿Es o no es así, Misao?

-Se lo prometí a Kaoru, no al señor Shinomori- respondió la joven-. Ella esperara que me presente a mas tardar mañana, no me gustaría defraudarla.

-¡No, no y no!- Seijuro caminaba de un lado a otro de en la habitación como para intentar mantener el escaso control que le quedaba-. No tiene autorización para marcharse. Todavía es demasiado joven.

-Tengo veinte años, papá.

-Lo mismo si tuvieras cuarenta.

Misao miro a Okon con desesperación, ella dejo escapar un suspiro antes de intervenir, estaba mas que claro que tampoco le agradada el hecho de que Misao se marchara.

-Misao ya es capas de tomar sus propias decisiones, Seijuro- le dijo en un tono que demostraba lo molesta que estaba por su comportamiento-. Si ella piensa que quedarse un mes en casa de… esa joven será bueno para ambas, no podemos oponernos a su decisión. Además no es un para siempre.

-¿No podemos oponernos a su decisión?- pregunto el hombre con sorna-. Te comunico que si podemos hacerlo, Okon, por algo es nuestra hija.

- No porque sea su hija debe hacer lo que usted estime conveniente, señor- Aoshi miro la hora, ya había perdido tanto tiempo con esa absurda discusión que se estaba poniendo de mal humor y veía que cada nuevo intento se oponía mas y mas a su planes, ¿Cuántas cosas mas tendría que soportar?

-¿Por qué no le dan una semana de prueba?- intervino al fin Sano. La mirada de infinito agradecimiento de Misao le valió por el mal rato, aunque su amiga le debería un favor muy grande.

-¡Si, una semana!- repitieron Okon y Misao al mismo tiempo.

El mudo desafío entre Aoshi y el padre de la joven Makimachi estaba muy claro, a tal punto que Misao esperaba que en cualquier momento su padre perdiera los nervios y terminara echando a Shinomori de la casa, o en un caso mucho peor, lo terminara golpeando. Cuando al fin Seijuro asintió Misao que le regresaba el alma al cuerpo.

-Una semana, y luego tomare mi decisión.

-La semana no corre como parte del mes- advirtió Aoshi con una sonrisa.

-No abuses, muchacho- le advirtió Seijuro con evidente fastidio-. La semana es parte del mes y es mi ultima oferta, la tomas o la dejas.

-Shinomori no tienes por que decidir- les recodo Sano-. Misao ya es capas de tomar sus propias decisiones, además es la es la principal afectada, ¿verdad?- les dijo repitiendo sus propias palabras y ganándose con ella una dura mirada de Aoshi.

-Esta bien, si Misao así lo desea la semana formara parte del mes, ahora si me permiten, debemos marcharnos.

-Entonces, no hay mas de que hablar- Misao se acerco a su padre para abrasarlo y de esa forma conseguir que se disipar parte de su enojo-. Te prometo venir a verte en un semana para contarte como están las cosas y que tomes tu decisión, ¿te parece?

Seijuro asintió y la soltó para que ella pudiera ir a su curto a guardar sus cosas, en cuanto vio salir a Misao de la habitaron seguid por Sanosuke, se dirigió muy serio hasta Aoshi.

- Ella estará esta semana en su casa por su propia voluntad, pero se lo advierto, si ella no desea volver con usted, no lo hará, ¿entendido?

Shinomori se limito a asentir, no quería mas discusiones. Sin embargo no le usaba que lo desafiaran, fuera quien fuera.

-Deseara hacerlo, señor Makimachi- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Ya lo vera.

-----------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Esa noche, Misao estaba emocional y físicamente muy cansada, después de la discusión en casa de sus padres y de haber tenido que soportar un camino de regreso con Aoshi visiblemente silencioso y enfurruñado por todo lo ocurrido, en cuando llego y le comunico que Kaoru parte de lo que había ocurrido, su cansancio era tan evidente que la misma joven se compadeció de ella y la mando a dormir.

Por ese motivo ahora estaba tumbada encima de la colcha hojeando un libro pero sin poder concentrarse en su contenido, esas pocas horas después de su salida del hospital había sido por decirlo de algún modo muy difíciles, pero necesitaba un cambio.

Convencida de que no seria capas de entender nada de lo que estaba escrito, la joven aparto el libro y apoyo la cabeza en la cama, cerro los ojos y dejo que parte de la tensión inicial se fuera disipando. Se suponía que debía estar furiosa porque de una u otra forma Aoshi había ganado sobre ella, su ultima esperanza que consistía en que Seijuro no le diera autorización había fracasado estrepitosamente y ahora estaba encerrada ahí, dispuesta a hacer su voluntad.

Un gemido entrecortado escapo de sus labios el tiempo que hundía el rostro en la colcha. ¿Cómo se había dejado arrastrar a semejante situación? Aoshi Shinomori ahora no la dejaría en paz hasta que accediera a quedarse el mes.

-Espero que eso no sea un intento de suicidio. Si no deseabas venir conmigo, solo tendrías que haberlo dicho.

Misao levanto la mirada y casi se murió de la impresión al ver que Aoshi estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta observándola.

-Creo que se lo repetí hasta el cansancio y usted se negó a oírme, y… ¿Qué esta haciendo en mi habitación?- le pregunto ella asustada y poniendo un cojin entre ambos a modo de defensa.

El se limito a encogerse de hombros y entro en el cuarto como si ella se lo hubiera permitido, cuando lo vio cerrar la puerta atrás de si, Misao noto como el miedo la recorría de pies a cabeza.

-Solo quería saber como te encontrabas, no bajaste a cenar y Kaoru me dijo que te sentías muy cansada, venia a preguntarte si deseabas que te subiera algo de comer, u alguna otra cosa.

-Es muy amable de su parte, pero preferiría que en otra ocasión llamara a la puerta antes de entrar.

-Lo hice- respondió el con tranquilidad, sin apartar los ojos de ella y logrando que Misao se sonrojara.

-Miente- respondió Misao-. Es muy malo mintiendo.

Para su sorpresa Aoshi sonrió y tomo asiento en una silla que se encontraba cerca de la puerta.

-Tienes razón, no llame a la puerta y prometo hacerlo en una próxima ocasión, pero la verdad es que pensaba que estarías dormida y no quería despertarte.

-Ahora que sabe que estoy despierta y que no tengo hambre puede sentirse mucho mas tranquilo y volver a lo que estaba haciendo antes de venir aquí- la joven tomo aire sintiéndose ridículamente tonta por ponerse tan nerviosa en su presencia-. Buenas noches, señor Shinomori.

-Preferiría si me llamaras Aoshi, y la verdad, es que viendo que estas despierta y no pareces tan cansada como Kaoru me hizo pensar tal vez podríamos conocernos un poco mejor. Tengo muchas preguntas que me intrigan sobre ti, Misao, y nunca me ha gustado quedarme con las dudas.

-¿Adaptarías un no por respuesta?- se aventuro a preguntar ella, incluso cuando ya conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

- No, creo que por fortuna tenemos bastante de que hablar. Recuerda que debo convencerte para que decidas quedarte un mes en mi casa, y lo conseguiré.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3: Desilusión.**

Misao soltó un suspiro de resignación, Aoshi seguía sentado frente a elle y por su actitud relajada estaba claro que no tenia intención de marcharse aun, además, ella no se sentía en condiciones de seguir discutiendo con el.

-Esta bien, pero estoy muy casada así que mientras antes me libre de ti, antes podré dormir- le dijo ella con una falsa sonrisa en los labios-. ¿Qué es lo que deseas saber sobre mi, Aoshi Shinomori?

El sonrió ante su actitud.

- No esperaba que me concedieras semejante honor, la verdad es que esperaba que te podrías a gritar como una histeria y me ordenarías que me marchara de tu habitación antes de que despertaras a todo el mundo en la casa para mostrarles mi inapropiada conducta.

Ahora Misao en verdad se arrepentía de no haber tenido ella esa idea, pero no podía hacer nada contra eso. Había ofrecido y había perdido ante el y ella era una perdedora digna.

- ¿Así que has venido aquí esta noche esperando a que te rechazara?- le preguntó ella con incredulidad.

-Exactamente.

- Bueno, ya estoy resignada a complacer tus caprichos por una semana, además, lamento desilusionarte pero no soy de la chicas que gritan o llorar por cualquier cosas y las amenazas… bueno, creo que no me servirían de mucho contra ti. Pareces incapaz de oír a los demás.

- Muy cierto, reconozco que mi testarudez y falta de aceptación es mi peor defecto, pero a veces me sirve; pero tampoco soy la clase de ogro que crees o que Kaoru te ha hecho creer que soy.

Misao estuvo dispuesta a creerle, en eso pocos minutos la imagen que tenia de el estaba cambiando en forma drástica.

- Bueno, señor Shinomori. Las preguntas- lo apremio ella con tranquilidad.

- Claro, las preguntas- dijo el con un suspiro-. En primer lugar me gustaría saber que estabas haciendo eso día cuando tuviste el accidente. Parecías mas preocupada de que llegabas tarde a un sitio especifico que en tu propia salud y bienestar. Debo reconocer que me sorprendiste.

La risa le Misao sirvió para liberar la tensión que aun sentía Aoshi, a pesar de querer mostrarse tranquilo y relajado frente a ella, el hecho de sentir que estaba haciendo algo malo al obligarla a hacer su voluntad no lo dejaba en paz.

- Bueno, tenia un examen en la universidad, soy maestra primaria… bueno, ese examen era el mas importante porque con ese terminaba mi año académico pero como ves, las cosas no se dieron como yo esperaba ya que no pude llegar a darlo, axial que tendré que esperar hasta el año siguiente para tomarlo.

-Lo lamento- le dijo el con evidente sentimiento de culpabilidad. Esto conmovió a Misao-. Si Kaoru, o yo…

- No importa, el accidente no fue culpa de ella, o por lo menos no tenia intencione hacerlo.

- Habíamos discutido- reconoció Aoshi-. Ella deseaba pasar unos días en casa de unas amigas y yo no le di autorización, incluso Kenshin intento intervenir pero me negué en rotundo a aceptar sus explicaciones y sus promesas. A las pocas horas de haberse encerrado en su cuarto y de haber llorado como una obsesa, Kaoru salio para gritarme que no se casaría nunca conmigo y no se cuantas estupideces mas. Mi día que ya había sido difícil empeoro y no le conteste de la mejor manera, la envié a su habitación y pensé que me había obedecido, cuando Kenshin me comunico que Kaoru se había marchado en el coche me preocupé mucho.

- ¿No crees que esa confesión deberías decírsela mejor a ella?- le preguntó Misao con tranquilidad-. Kaoru tiene la impresión equivocada de que no te preocupas por ella y de que si la mantienes a tu lado y haces todo lo que haces es por el simple hecho de arruinarle la vida.

-¿Y tu no crees que pueda ser verdad lo que ella dice?- le pregunto el arqueando una ceja.

Misao abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerro de golpe. Observo al joven durante unos segundo preguntadote si estaría hablando en serio. Cuando vio cierto brillo de humor en sus ojos se enfurecido con el por el hecho de no tomarla en serio, pero intentó controlarse.

- No, esta claro que te preocupas por ella, pero no deja de preocuparme este asunto del matrimonio concertado, ya no estamos en el siglo pasado, por el amor de Dios- protesto ella.

-Lo se, y no te negare que pensaba exactamente igual que tu hasta hace poco, pero con la muerte del padre de Kaoru las cosas cambiaron en muchos sentidos para mi, y lamentablemente no todos para bien.

-¿Es por ese motivo que has accedido a casarte con ella?

-En parte, la otra es porque deseo que ella sea feliz y la mejor manera de controlarla para que no el pase nada malo es a mi lado.

- Pero ella…- Misao se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de traicionar la confianza de la joven al confesarle a Aoshi de que ella amaba a otro hombre, como se lo había comentado anteriormente. Seguramente Aoshi no se tomaría muy bien una noticia semejante, lo consideraría como una verdadera traición por parte de Kaoru, y no seria para menos.

- Se que dice que esta enamorada de un chico, y tal vez… bueno, supongo que es normal, pero no será nada duradero.

¿Lo sabia? Misao lo miro con los ojos verdes muy abiertos y trago saliva con cierta dificultad, sentía como su tuviera la garganta muy cerrada. Las sospechas de Kaoru habían sido ciertas, las había olido.

-La oíste cuanto me lo contaba- le recrimino Misao en tono de reproche por un acto inapropiado.

-No negare que las oí, pero tampoco ustedes eran un ejemplo de discreción, podían haber publicado la noticia y te aseguro que aun axial habría muchas personas sin saberlo aun, yo incluido- le dijo el con a sonrisa-. Pero la verdad es que lo sospechaba de mucho antes.

En verdad era un hombre muy listo, pensó ella.

- Piensas interponerte en lo que ella siente?

- No será necesario, creo que sola Kaoru se dará cuenta de que ese sujeto no es el hombre ademado para ella. Presionarle en este momento en que me odia solo empeoraría las cosas.

- No puedo negar que tienes razón, Aoshi, ademar al parecer, Kaoru no lo concediera de es manera- le advirtió la joven-. Kaoru piensa que esta muy enamorada y se siente dispuesta a luchar por ese amor y además cree que el único hombre inapropiado para ella eres tu.

- Y tal ves lo sea- le respondió el con una lente sonrisa, parecía triste-. Somos demasiado diferentes.

Misao se sentía cada vez mas confundida con respeto a Aoshi Shinomori ya que definitivamente no era un hombre al que fuera fácil conocer. A pesar de mostrarse como un tirano la mayoría de las veces se apreciaba que era un hombre preocupado por las personas que le rodaban y les tenia afecto; insistía en un compromiso con la muchacha pero a la ves el no se consideraba el mejor partido para ella, ¿Qué era lo que pretendía en verdad con todo aquellos? Ella, no lograba verlo claro.

- Si es así, no deberías casarte.

Durante unos segundos que a Misao le parecieron interminables, sintió como un escalofrió la recorría al sentir su atenta mirada sobre ella, luego el aparto la vista y la clavo en el piso.

-Ojala fuera tan fácil, a veces, los compromisos que contraemos con los muertos son mas difíciles de cumplir que los que tenemos con los vivos, a los muertos es mas doloroso fallarles.

Una mezcla de pena y ternura se apodero de ella, esa no era la respuesta que Misao había esperado sin embargo estaba segura de que no podría haber existido una respuesta mejor.

-Bueno- le dijo Aoshi mientras se ponía de pie-. Creo que ha llegado la hora de marcharme para que al fin puedas descansar has tenido un día agotador- ella asintió ante su mirada-. No se como lo has conseguido Misao Makimachi, pero mi interrogatorio no dio los frutos esperados.

-Pues el mió si- ella le sonrió.

- Y en verdad es pero que en parte este ganado votos para que te quedes este mes- le recordó el-. No me gustaría tener que discutir con tu padre otra ves, creo que ya me odia lo suficiente con esta única visita. Soy el hombre que le esta arrebatando a su pequeña.

Misao se rió, no podía estar mas de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

-Sea cual sea mi respuesta, para el serás el principal responsable y de todas formas tendrás que discutir con el, pero ya veras como de apoco se da cuenta de que no tiene nada de que preocuparse. Tú no eres un mal sujeto y tus intenciones son buenas. Yo estaré bien.

-Si te quedas aquí, Misao, prometo que cuidare de ti- el sujeto el pomo de la puerta pero no salio aun, esperando la respuesta de la joven,

-¿Cómo cuidas de Kaoru?- le preguntó Misao con ironía.

-Bueno, eso tendrás que decirlo tu. Buenas noches- le dijo antes de marcharse.

Misao se dejo caer en la cama un demasiado confundida como para tomar una decisión sobre lo que haría al término de esa semana. La idea de tener una excusa para regresar e su casa en una semana le parecía maravillosa, la hacia sentir como si aun conservara el control total de la situación en la que estaba sumergida pero de igual manera, algo en su interior le pedía a gritos que se quedara allí un mes como le había prometido a Kaoru. Un mes no era tanto tiempo, o tal vez si, pero aun tendría que pensarlo y tenia muchos días para pensarlo.

-----------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

Kaoru contuvo el aliento mientras salía de su cuarto sin hacer ruido. A diferencia de otras noches, Aoshi no había pasado a su cuarto para comprobar si estaba dormida y eso la tenia intrigada, ya que no era algo que el soliera olvidar, pero para ella era mucho mejor.

Se encamino hacia el corredor cuando los sonido de una puerta al abrirse y las voces que salían del cuarto la sobresaltaron. Me apego lo mas que pudo a la muralla rogando para que no la vieran y para que si lo hacían el castigo no fuera tan terrible. Si Aoshi comprendía lo que iba a hacer, cosa que para el seria muy fácil, seguramente la metería a un convento.

Aoshi cerro la puerta de la habitación de Misao y entro casi de inmediato a su propia habitación que estaba unas puertas mas allá.

¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Aoshi platicando a esa hora con Misao? ¿Por qué motivo le estaría hablando?

Lo primero que la joven pensó fue en que el estaría molesto y seguramente habría pagado su furia con la pobre chica, así que Kaoru se encamino desidia hasta la habitación de Misao dispuesta a averiguar la verdad y a hacérselo pagar caro a Aoshi si le había hecho daño, pero rápidamente el recuerdo de lo tranquila y animadas que parecían las voces en la habitación la detuvo, ¿de verdad Misao y Aoshi se llevarían bien?

Kaoru no sabia si esta idea le gustaba mucho, ya que necesitaba a Misao como si aliada y no como la aliada de Shinomori, pero…

La emoción que le produjo su propia ocurrencia estuvo a punto de hacerla gritar de la emoción, pero no era una mujer tonta así que se contuvo, mas tarde podría desahogarse todo lo que le viniera en gana, ¿Cómo no lo había pensando antes? Si conseguía que Aoshi se enamorara de otra mujer el mismo se negaría a casarse con ella y si Misao le agradaba y la tendrían un mes en casa…

Si, si, si, ella misma conseguiría que ellos terminaran juntos y ella al fin libre, lo mas complicado seria que Misao se interesara en Shinomori, que con el carácter tan complicado que tenia era capas de espantar a cualquiera pero esta ves, Kaoru se encargaría personalmente de que no fuera así. Si Aoshi deseaba una esposa, ella se encargaría de que la candidata adecuada fuera Misao Makimachi y esperaba que ambos fueran muy felices juntos.

Con una radiante sonrisa se acerco al cuarto de la que pronto, si las cosas resultaban según sus planes, seria la novia de Aoshi, les gustase o no. Bueno, la verdad es que tenia que gustarles la idea o sino no podría llevar a buen termino su plan, Kaoru suspiro y pensó en llamar a la puerta, pero al parecer Misao ya había apagado la luz y supuso que se habría dormido al fin. No seria nada bueno que la día siguiente tuviera signos de agotamiento.

En fin, podría esperar con mucha paciencia un día mas. Llevaba meses esperando librarse de Aoshi, un par de días no la afectarían en nada.

Kaoru volvió a su habitación muy feliz, tomo una chaqueta dispuesta a continua con su plan para esa noche. Tenia que hacer una vista muy importante, que seguramente le cambiaria la vida, y ahora con una posible distracción para Aoshi, se sentía aun mas animada para continuar con lo que tenia pensado.

--------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

Kaoru llamo a la puerta de la casa, sabia que era muy tarde pero no temía interrumpir a nadie, la verdad es que lo mas probable seria que el un estuviera despierto.

Durante una breve fracción de segundos paso por su cabeza el que pensaría Kenshin de lo que estaba haciendo, lo mas probable seria que el pelirrojo se enfadara y la regañara como solía hacer desde que ella recodaba, ya fuera de niños cuando ella no los dejaba en paz ni a el ni a Aoshi y ahora de mayores, cuando el se había convertido en su único amigo. Sin embargo a diferencia de los regaños de Aoshi, ella sabia que Kenshin si lo hacia de verdad por que ella le importaba.

Al no sentirse complacido por el rumbo que estaban llevando sus pensamientos, volvió a llamar a la puerta esperando que el abriera, al cabo de unos minutos de impaciente espera, oyó los pasos acercarse y luego lo vio de pie en el umbral.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces sola a estas horas, Kaoru?! ¿Shinomori sabe que estas aquí en mi casa?

Con una sola mirada a al rostro de la chico, el supo que Kaoru se había fugado otra vez de su casa. Suspirando con resignación se aparto de la puerta para invitarla a pasar antes de que se enfermara.

-Lamento mucho el haber llegado a esta hora sin haber avisado antes, pero la verdad es que no tuve mucho tiempo antes de salir de casa y temía que si me entretenía mas de la cuanta Aoshi podría darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y entonces mis posibilidades de escape hubieran sido nulas.

-Y lo hará- le dijo Enishi con frustración-. Estoy seguro de que ese sujeto se dará cuenta de que te has marchado y este será el primer sitio en el que te buscara, Kao. Ya lo ha hecho otras veces, recuerdalo- el joven se llevo la mano el rostro con agotamiento y luego la miro entre resignado y molesto-. Ni siquiera se por que aun te ayudo con tus estupideces, cada vez me traes mas y mas problemas, muchacha, si no fuera por mi hermana…

-No estaría aquí, lo se porque ya me lo has dicho en innumerables ocasiones, Enishi- le detuvo ella con una sonrisa-. Pero no me importa porque se que lo haces de buena fe. ¿Tomoe esta durmiendo?

- Sabes que si, y tu deberías estar haciendo lo mismo muchacha. Venga, te preparare la habitación para que puedas dormir allí esta noche.

Kaoru siguió a Enishi pensando en todo lo que tendría que hacer a partir de ese momento y no sentía que tuviera el valor para hacerlo.

Enishi Yukishiro era el hermano de su amiga Tomoe, Kaoru lo había conocido el año anterior cuando fue a pasar unos días a casa de la joven. Desde el primer momento en que Kaoru lo vio supo que el era el hombre mas maravilloso que había conocido en su vida.

A pesar de que para ese entonces ella ya estaba comprometida con Aoshi, y por cierto furiosa por ello, Kaoru no pudo evitar enamorarse del joven. Enishi era muy agradable y la trataba muy bien y poco a poco se había ido convirtiendo en un buen amigo.

Y eso era lo que mas desesperaba a Kaoru, que Enishi a pesar de todos sus intentos no dejara de verla como a una amiga de su hermana, acostumbrado a ayudarla cuando se metía en problemas pero sin involucrarse mas de la cuenta sobre lo que ella sentía. Aoshi en más de una ocasión había tenido problemas con el joven que se oponía a que la tratara mal por sus pequeñas desavenencias, pero eso a Shinomori le importaba poco. Demasiado frustrante.

Pero esa noche las cosas cambiarían para bien o para mal, y la verdad es que ella esperaba que fuera para bien, no soportaría perder a Enishi.

-¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido ahora, Kao?- le pregunto el chico mientras le abría la puerta del cuarto para dejarle pasar y comprobar que todo estuviera en orden para que pudiera pasar allí la noche, o lo que quedaba de ella.

- Bueno, un poco de lo de siempre- murmuro ella-. Aoshi, pero las cosas van a cambiar de ahora en adelante, tengo algunas esperanzas que han surgido estos últimos días- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Enishi enarco una ceja y la miro con reprobación.

-¿Qué te traes ahora entre manos, muchacha? ¿O es acaso algo de lo que todavía no me he enterado?

-Nada, solo que creo que Aoshi esta interesado en otra chica, ¿no crees que es una noticia maravillosa

-Vaya que si, supongo que eso te saca a ti de la línea de sacrificadas, ¿verdad?- le pregunto el con una sonrisa-. ¿Y conocemos a la afortunada señorita o es solo amiga suya?

- Bueno, también es amiga mía, solo que nos conocimos en circunstancias un poco extrañas- dijo Kaoru omitiendo el detalle de que ella había sido la responsable de que ese encuentro ocurriera-. Pero creo que se llevan bastante bien.

-Con lo que me dices me da la impresión de que por desgracia para ti aun no es nada oficial.

-Pero lo será, te aseguro de que antes de que este mes termine Aoshi romperá su compromiso conmigo para poder empezar algo serio con Misao y así todos seremos felices.

Kaoru no quería pensar en lo que diría Enishi si supiera de qué apenas había tenido aquella brillante idea esa noche, seguramente no le permitía seguir adelante argumentando que no tenia derecho a intervenir en la vida sentimental de nadie, algo que era muy cierto.

-Misao- repitió el joven con una sonrisa-. Debe ser una chica interesante pero que Shinomori tenga pensado dejarte a ti por ella, yo me lo pensaría dos veces.

Aquel inocente comentario encendió la llamita que existía en su pecho, ansiaba confesarle lo que sentía pero ¿Cómo reabonaría Enishi ante sus palabras y sus sentimientos?

-Es una chica estupenda, cuando la conozcas estoy segura de que te llevaras muy bien con ella- Kaoru lo miro como si estuviera saliendo de un sueño-. No solo es muy linda, también es lista y muy comprensiva.

-Me doy cuenta de que la tienes en muy alta estima, espero que mi hermana no se ponga celosa- el chico le indico la cama para que se acostara a dormir-. Ya es tarde, Kao y mañana…

Había llegado el momento de ser honesta con el y Kaoru sentía como se le encogía el estomago de nervios, si no le decía a Enishi lo que le ocurría ahora, sabia que nunca podría ser capas de hacerlo.

-Antes de que te marches…- le dijo ella nerviosa mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama- hay algunas cosas que me gustaría decirte, la verdad es que ese ha sido le principal motivo de la vista de esta noche.

-Entonces, ¿no tenia nada que ver con Shinomori y que te hayas peleado con el otra vez, Kao?- le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno… eso también- se apresuro a responder-. Pero existe algo que es muchísimo mas importante.

Enishi de apoyo en el marco de la puerta mientras esperaba paciente a que ella continuara con su confesión. La verdad es que el estaba acostumbrado a las ideas alocadas e infantiles de la muchacha, y en la mayoría de las ocasiones le parecía muy divertido, pero algo en la expresión de sus ojos esa noche le indicaba que tenia que tratarse de algo mucho mas importante.

-¿Y bien?- la presiono el.

-Lo que te voy a decir no es fácil y tampoco quiero que crees que ha sido una decisión sencilla, pero considero de las cosas ya no pueden seguirse mantenido en secreto por mas tiempo porque tarde o temprano terminarías por darte cuenta.

El chico se removió intranquilo en su lugar y miro a la joven como si estuviera evaluándola con detenimiento, sin embargo Kaoru ya estaba demasiado decidida como para echarse atrás.

-No creo que me guste lo que vas a decirme- confeso el.

- Estoy enamorada de ti- le confeso ella sin parecer preocupada aunque por dentro se sentía débil y temblorosa. Ya lo había hecho, había tomado una decisión y le estaba llevando a cabo.

- Kaoru yo…

-No quiero que me respondas aun, de verdad, solo necesitaba que lo supieras, para no ahogarme con todo esto, ha sido tan difícil mantenerlo en secreto, Enishi, solo píensalo. Por favor.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo pensar algo que tengo muy claro- el suspiro y la sujeto de los hombros para que lo mirara-. Yo no siento lo mismo por ti y no puedo hacerlo porque eres como si hermana, me seria imposible.

La joven lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, luego lo empujo y salio corriendo de la casa, sin saber a donde iba. Solo tenia que estar tranquila.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4: Formando parejas.**

El llamado en la puerta despertó a Kenshin. El pelirrojo observo la hora y se dio cuenta de que aun faltaba bastante para que amaneciera. Pensó en ignorar a quien llamaba sin darle importancia, total, no era un ahora prudente para hacer visitas y el no seria descortés por no invitarles a pasar. Los nuevos golpes lo obligaron a levantarse y a vestirse a oscuras y a regañadientes se dirigió a ver quien demonios era su inoportuno visitante.

La joven que esperaba de pie fuera de su casa lo miro con los ojos enrojecido por el llanto en cuanto el abrió la puerta, el miedo a que hubiera ocurrido algo muy malo invadió a Kenshin pero intento calmarse un poco, así de intranquilo no conseguiría absolutamente nada.

Kauro abrió la boca como para justificar su inoportuna vista a tan altas horas de la noche, pero en ves de eso se puso a llorar y se lanzo a los brazos del joven buscando consuelo.

Kenshin no le dijo nada, sabia que hasta que ella se calmara un poco mas y se sintiera lista para hablar, el no conseguiría la respuesta que ansiaba. La guió hasta el sofá y se sentó con ella a su lado permitiendo que las lagrimas siguieran corriendo libremente por sus mejillas y que los sollozos fueran terminado lentamente sin interrumpirlos ni evitarlos.

- No debería haber venido a molestarte a esta hora- le dijo ella con voz compungida-. Se que es muy tarde, pero… no sabia a donde mas podía ir. No quiero que Aoshi me vea así.

- Si no te encuentra en casa para el desayuno se preocupara aun mas, ¿le has dicho que no dormirías en casa, Kaoru?- le pregunto el pelirrojo en tono cariñoso a pesar de conocer la respuesta.

Kauro negó y se seco las lágrimas. Un gesto de dolor asomo a su rostro al recordar el motivo de su visita.

- Me escape de la casa cuando todos estaban durmiendo- confeso sin parecer preocupada por ello-. Necesitaba hacer algo muy importante esta noche, pero ese algo no salio como yo esperaba y ahora… Soy tona desdichada, Kenshin- Kaoru volvió a romper a llorar y se aferro a el como si en eso se le fuera la vida. Volvía a ser como cuando era más niña.

- Ningún problema es tan terrible como para que no pueda tener alguna solución, Kaoru. Lo único inevitable en esta vida, es la muerte- le dijo Kenshin mientras le acariciaba el oscuro cabello e intentaba calmarla un poco. Le sonrió-. Supongo que este no es el caso ¿verdad?

Ella negó con vehemencia.

- Sin embargo desearía estar muerta- le dijo ella con tristeza y lo abrazo con mucha mas fuerza-. Esta noche me han partido el corazón, Ken. No se que voy hacer. No voy a soportarlo.

Ahí estaba el principal problemas de la joven. Tenia un chico que no le demostraba lo que ella deseaba, algo que tan bien le estaba ocurriendo a le con la misma chica que tenia entre sus brazos y que sin embargo en su primer momento de angustia acudía corriendo a buscar consuelo en sus brazos. La vida era injusta. No solo para ella, sino para ambos.

- Tal vez si me cuantas lo que ocurrió…- le dijo el con una débil sonrisa-. Vamos, Kaoru, hablar ayuda a que el alma se alivien un poco, se nota que has llorado mucho por lo cual me gustaría conocer la causa y si es necesario saber a quien debo partirle el rostro.

Kaoru se rió.

- No quiero que le partas el rostro, el no tiene la culpa de que yo… bueno, no puedo obligar a alguien a que se enamora de mi, ¿verdad?- le pregunto en una tono bromista la joven, sin embargo el aire levemente esperanzado que había en el fondo logro conmover a Kenshin.

- Podríamos intentarlo si eso es lo que en verdad deseas.

-¿Por qué Aoshi no pude ser igual de dulce y compresivo que tu, Ken?- le pregunto ella con tristeza-. Si el fuera así, o por lo menos la mitad de amable tal vez todo seria mucho mas fácil para nosotros. Aoshi siempre es tan frió y distante que me a veces me asusta.

- Tu tampoco le has dado muchas oportunidades- le recordó el pelirrojo con expresión seria-. Aoshi no es un mal hombre. Es cierto que tiene sus normar y tu sabes que siempre ha sido así y por eso mismo tu que lo conoces mas te aprovechas de eso y buscas los mejores momentos para molestarlo y lograr un desacuerdo, eso tampoco es justo para el.

- Yo no le pedí que cargara conmigo- se defendió Kaoru con las mejillas encendidas al oír la verdad.

- Claro que no se lo pediste, el y tu padre llegaron aun acuerdo que fuera beneficioso para ambos y sabes a la perfección que Aoshi es un hombre de palabra. Pare el tu felicidad es importante, al igual que lo es para mi, pero si te empañas en complicarlo todo una y otra vez…

- No quería complicarlo- dijo ella bajando el rostro avergonzada-. Simplemente que no puedo querer a Aoshi como… como se supone que debiera querer a un novio. El es tan diferente a mi en todos los aspectos- dijo con un suspiro-. Nunca podremos ser compatibles.

-Entonces debes poner mas de tu parte para hacer que las cosas funcionen- el pelirrojo le acaricio la mejilla y le sonrió-. ¿Qué pasó esta vez para que estés tan triste, Kaoru? La verdad.

Ella suspiro resignada.

- Fui a confesarle al chico del que estoy enamorada lo que sentía por el… - ella se sonrojo mucho y bajo la vista avergonzada- esperaba que el me dijera que sentía lo mismo y que ambos podríamos encontrar una manera para poder estar juntos pesar de las restricciones de Aoshi, pero te imaginaras que las cosas no se dieron así. El me dijo que no sentía nada por mi más que amistad, ¿puedes creerlo? Me ve solo como a su amiga, como a una hermana pequeña.

Kenshin sintió un peso frió en el estomago ante sus palabras, que Kaoru le estuviese haciendo aquellas confesiones precisamente a el no era algo que le agradara, sin embargo era mucho mejor que la joven se desahogara a que cometiera mas locuras. Además, comprendía a la perfección el dolor que sentía la joven por un amor no correspondido.

- No siempre las cosas resultan como nosotros esperamos, Kao. Lo importante es que debemos aprender a vivir con ello y a superar nuestros temores y dolores. Ya veras como mañana todo estará mucho mejor y poco a poco olvidarás lo que ha ocurrido esta noche.

-Claro, y Aoshi me tendrá encerrada por todo un mes en cuando sepa que me escape y si sabe el motivo me tendrá como mínimo un año enclaustrada- hizo un gesto de desagrado al imaginarse en aquella situación-. Supongo que me lo merezco por haber desobedecido sus órdenes. No debería haber hecho algo tan tonto y peligroso para mi ¿verdad?

Himura asintió.

-Pero creo que por esta noche ya has tenido mas que suficiente, así que lo mejor será que te lleve a casa y finjas que no has salido de allí en toda la noche, como la buena chica que eres.

-¿No se lo dirás a Aoshi?- Kaoru lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y la incredulidad pintada en el rostro. Kenshin sonrió.

- Esta vez no, pero te aseguro que no abr una próxima, así que Kaoru, lo mejor será que dejes las escapadas nocturnas y te decidas a ver las cosas con mas madures. Ya no eres una niña y tus responsabilidades son muchas, eso es lo que en verdad necesitas para cambiar.

Kauro entendió a la perfección el mudo regaño de su amigo, Kenshin no pensaba seguir encubriendo sus equivocaciones y ella lo entendía. Tenia que madurar, no solo por complacer a las personas que los rodeaban sino que también para ayudarse de una vez a ella misma.

Cuando ya estaban a punto de salir de la casa, Kenshin se detuvo un momento, la joven no podía verle bien el rostro por lo oscuro que estaba pero estaba segura de que no le sonreía.

-¿Podrías decirme quien es el chico que te hizo sufrir tanto esta noche?- le pregunto el con delicadeza.

Kaoru pensó en negarse a contestar por temor a que el pelirrojo se lo contara a Aoshi, pero tantos años de amistad entre ambos le impedía mentirle, además sabia que no la traicionaría.

-Enishi Yukishiro, el hermano de Tomoe.

-------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Misao bajo a desayunar esa mañana con la extraña sensación de haberse olvidado de algo importante. No quería estar todo el día así de preocupada por lo que simplemente lo dejo estar y se dirigió al comedor para ver a sus anfitriones y tratar la calmar su agitación.

Para su sorpresa solo Aoshi se encontraba allí, al parecer no había bajado hacia mucho rato y la miro extrañado.

-No tenia idea de que madrugaras.

-Nunca me lo preguntaste- le respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Es un requisito que no lo haga? Si es así te prometo que puedo hacer un esfuerzo por no bajar tan luego de la habitación.

El se rió y con un gesto la invito a sentarse a su lado en la mesa.

-Kaoru no aparease por aquí hasta un par de horas mas, por lo general no nos vemos hasta la hora de la cena.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Entonces no es de extrañar que no desee casarse contigo, eres un completo desconocido para ella que además se pasa todo el día en su trabajo y no se preocupa por lo que ella quiere. Sin dejar de lado que le prohíbes todo lo que le gusta por no hacer lo que deseas, la regañas y las castigas.

- Tengo que trabajar, Misao.

-Yo también y sin embargo me doy el tiempo para estar con las personas a las que quiero y que me importan- ella pareció meditar un rato su respuesta-. Claro, a ti la joven no te importa en lo absoluto.

-Y tu no sabes quedarte callada-le dijo el.

-Aun puedes devolverme a casa si no te gusta lo que estas encontrando- le respondió ella con una sonrisa-. Recuerda que todavía soy negociable

- ¿Y decirle a tu padre que ya no deseo tu compañía por este mes después de todo lo que tuve que hacer para conseguirte? Olvídalo, muchacha, un encuentro con el me basta y me sobra.

Ella se rió ante la preocupación que Aoshi Shinomori parecía sentir por su padre. Ella en el fondo lo entendía ya que Seijuro era muy posesivo y al único joven que aceptaba en la vida de Miso era a Sanosuke Sagara, ¡Sano!

Misao se puso de pie tan rápido que Aoshi pensó que le había ocurrido algo malo , la vio salir corriendo del comedor al parece hacia su cuarto, pensó en salir tan deprisa como ella pero espero unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie para ver que le ocurría en realidad.

Cuando llego hasta la puerta de su cuarto la vio hablando por teléfono con alguien, parecía preocupada y a pesar de no levantar la voz parecía a punto de perder los nervios. luego terminó la llamada con fastidio.

-Puedes entrar si lo deseas- le dijo Misao sin mirarlo y se sentó en la cama dando una palmadita a su lado para que Aoshi se sentara-. Lamento haberme levantado de la mesa así de rápido, es que tenía que llamar y lo había olvidado. De verdad que no era mi intención ofenderte.

-¿Problemas en casa?- se atrevió a preguntar el joven dispuesto a tragarse el miedo que le causaba el padre de Misao si ella necesitaba ir hasta allí para estar mas tranquila o si era una urgencia.

Para su sorpresa, la joven se puso y reír y lo miro con una expresión indescifrable en sus ojos verdes. Aoshi sintió una sensación extraña al tenerla tan cerca por lo que se alejo ligeramente de ella.

-No, solo un asunto sin mucha importancia para el resot, pero para mi…- se encogio de hombros-. Mi amigo, Sanosuke Sagara tenia una importante reunion de trabajo para hy y desaa habalr con el antes d que se fuera, peor lo olvide y cuando llame su casa ya se haba marchado Me siento muy mal por eso.

-¿Preocuparte por las personas a la que quieres y que te importan?- le pregunto el arqueando las cejas.

-Exacto, Aoshi Shinomori. Me alegra saber que lo has entendido tan rápido- ella se puso de pie antes de sonreírle-. Creo que lo mejor será que te marches, no querrás llegar tarde al trabajo, ¿verdad?

-¿Quieres que me marche?- le pregunto el con una sonrisa y se puso de pie. Misao lo miro con resignación y le indico la puerta con un gesto-. Entendí el mensaje, que tengas un buen día, Misao.

-Lo mismo para ti, Aoshi. Nos veremos en la cena.

Aoshi sonrió ante su ultimo comentario, tal ves un mes con ella en la vida de todos pudiera mejorar las cosas mas de lo que el creía.

----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

-No sabes cuanto lamento no haber podido hablar contigo esta mañana, Sano- le dijo Misao con verdadero pesar mientras el joven la abrasaba-. ¿Puedes perdonarme por mi pequeño descuido?

-¿Puedo enfadarme alguna vez contigo?- le pregunto el chico con una sonrisa-. Descuida, todo salio perfecto y no hay de que preocuparse. Solo de que estés tan bien como todos deseamos que te encuentres.

-No sabes cuanto me gustaría creer que tu intención de acompañarme a ver a la doctora es solo por mi salud- Misao lo miro entrecerrando los ojos-. Me utilizas, Sanosuke Sagara.

-Prometo compensarte por esto- le respondió el con una sonrisa-. Tengo una migo que desea conocerte, pensé que tal vez podríamos salir todos juntos este sábado y quizá puedas invitar a esa chica… la prometida de Shinomori.

- No estoy buscando conocer a nadie, Sano, pero tal ves sea una buena idea que Kauro conociera a algunas personas, esta tan sola en esa casa- le dijo Misao con evidente pesar.

-Por cierto ¿Como se ha portado ese idiota contigo?

-No es un idiota y se ha portado muy bien conmigo- reconoció ella con tranquilidad-. Si te das el tiempo de conocerlo un poco mas te puede hasta agradar. No se muestra siempre tan desagradable.

- Me disculparas pero creo que yo no me esforzare tanto por comprobar la veracidad de tus palabras. Tu padre estaba furioso por que te había sacado de casa y tu madre, bueno, ella cree que ya estas en tu derecho de decidir por ti misma lo que puedes no puedes hacer.

-¿Y tu que crees Sano?

-Que debes tener cuidado, me da la impresión de que ese sujeto es muy persuasivo con todo el mundo. No creo que sea una mala persona porque si desea que estés en esa casa para acompañar a esa muchacha algo de corazón debe tener, pero… bueno, yo no me confiaría.

-Tendré cuidado si eso es lo que deseas, pero recuerda una cosa, yo se cuidar muy bien de mi misma.

- Claro, claro- dijo el con una sonrisa-. Una niña cuidándose sola.

Misao fue a protestar sobre su madures pero en ese momento fue su turno para entrar en la consulta. La doctora Megumi Takani le sonrió abiertamente al verla mientras la instaba a pasar.

-Por lo visto ya estas mucho mejor, Misao. Me alegra que sea así.

-He intentado seguir sus instrucciones, doctora, aunque debo reconocer que no he descansado mucho- le dijo antes de relatarle los sucesos de los últimos días a los cuales Megumi presto mucha atención.

Luego de una revisión exhaustiva, la dotora le permitió volver a vestirse para que pudiera retirarse.

-¿Ha venido tu amigo contigo?- le pregunto Megumi como sin darle mucha importancia a este hecho sin embargo Misao había notado que se sonrojaba al mencionar a Sanosuke.

-Si, Sanosuke esta afuera esperándome para acompañarme hasta la casa , ¿necesita hablar con el sobre algunas cosa importante, doctora? Puedo decirle que entre si usted lo…

- Eh… no… solo quería saber si había venido ya que había estado llamando para hacer algunas preguntas sobre tu recuperación y pensé que quizá le gustaría saberlo para estar tranquilo.

Misao se sorprendió un poco al saber que Sano había estado utilizando un excusa tan tonta para acercarse a Megumi, pero no podía fallarle a su amigo en ese momento o recriminarle lo que había hecho. Lo haría mas tarde, cuando estuvieran solos nuevamente.

-Entonces le diré que entre y así usted podrá explicarle, estoy segura de que a mi no me creería ni una sola palabra.

Antes de que Megumi pudiera protestar Misao le indico a Sanosuke que entrara para hablar con Megumi, la alegría de su amigo era tan evidente que ella estuvo a punto de despedirse y dejarlos solo pero eso hubiera sido tan poco apropiado que tuvo que contenerse.

-Como siempre es un placer verla, doctora- le dijo el joven con una sonrisa a la cual Megumi no respondió pero se el notaba nerviosa-. ¿Ocurre algo malo con mi amiga? Ella estos días no ha estado muy tranquila.

-Si, me lo ha contado y le pudo asegurar de que esta en perfectas condiciones y de que su preocupación no tiene motivo alguno. Misao con un par de días mas estará mejor que nunca.

- Me alegro, me gustaría poder agradecerle de alguna manera todo lo que ha hecho por ella.

-No es necesario, es mi trabajo…

Sano la interrumpió con educación.

-Si no le desagrada la idea me gustaría poder invitarla a salir uno de estos días, yo no soy su paciente así que no creo que tuviéramos problemas con eso, ¿aceptaría mi invitación?

Megumi lo miro con las mejillas encendidas sin saber muy bien que responder. Observo a Misao que parecía expectante esperando su respuesta, así que tomo aire antes de continuar.

- Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo mañana, termino mi tuno a las ocho- le dijo Meg con una sonrisa-. Debo atender a otros pacientes…

Ambos se retiraron luego de agradecer y despedirse. Una vez en el coche el castaño miro a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-Te debo una, ¿cierto?- le preguntó el con muy buen humor.

-Y una muy grande, Sanosuke Sagara. Vamos, lo mejor será que me lleves a casa antes que desee que me la pagues.

----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Kaoru termino de arreglarse antes de poder salir de la casa, estaba muerta de los nervios al pensar en el caso que se produciría si las cosas no resultaban como ella había planeado, pero como se dice, el que no arriesga no gana.

Esa mañana, después del incidente ocurrido la noche anterior había tomado algunas decisiones muy importantes para su vida. Enishi aun estaba en sus planes y trataría de conquistarlo, si después de todos sus esfuerzos no le resultaba no instaría mas en ese tema. Por otro lado, estaba segura de que Misao y Aoshi estaban hechos el uno para el otro y eso seria lo primero que haría en su nuevo camino hacia la madures. Unirlos para siempre.

Así que haciendo uso de todo su poder de manipulación llamo a Aoshi a la oficina y le suplicó que asistiera a la cena de esa noche, que según le dijo, seria muy especial por que deseba celebrar la llegada de Misao y quería que todo resultara de maravillas, Aoshi no se mostraba muy convencido en un principio y alego que tenia demasiado trabajo pero luego de unos cuantos sollozos y criticas al teléfono, Shinomori se mostró dispuesto y se lo prometió.

La segunda parte de su plan fue mucho mas simple, le informo a Misao que Aoshi había decidido hacer una cena especial esa noche ya que ella estaba de visita, así que le aconsejo que se pusiera muy bonota antes de bajar a cenar. Misao ni siquiera protesto ante sus peticiones.

Y por ultimo, Kenshin. En ese caso si le había costado un poco mas convencer al pelirrojo de que lo que planeaba hacer era lo mejor para ambos jóvenes. Himura insistía en que no forzara algo que era imposible pero el entusiasmo que mostraba Kaoru era tal que no se sintió capas de romperle las ilusiones y acepto.

Así que ahora ella estaba preparándose para salir a cenar con su mejor amigo mientras había dado todas las instrucciones a la cocinera para que tuviera lista la cena para Aoshi y Misao. Ella no era tan ingenua como para cree que luego de esa noche Aoshi seminaria perdidamente enamorado de Miso y la dejaría libre a ella, pero de a poco podían ir mejorando las cosas entre ellos y seguramente pronto habría una boda, Y no seria la suya.

Feliz con esa decisión, bajo las escaleras para salir a esperar Kenshin cuando la fuera a recoger. Esa noche Misao y Aoshi tendrían la mejor sorpresa de sus vidas.

-------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de este semana y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, que estén bien y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5: Citas.**

Aoshi había tenido una tarde en verdad horrible en el trabajo, estaba cansado y algo mal humorado, si primer impulso fue el de olvidarse del compromiso con Kaoru y poner alguna excusa creíble para no cenar con ella esa noche. No tenia animo para discusiones.

Lo sorprendió un poco que hubiera tan poco ruido en la casa a esa hora, por lo general cuando la joven estaba ahí podían enterarse todos los vecinos, pero en ese momento gozaba de paz y tranquilidad y eso ya fue un alivio, al punto de que decidió mantener su promesa y se sacrificara con ella uno minutos.

¿Cómo había sido capas de caer en semejante compromiso con el padre de la muchacha? Aoshi sabia que estaba haciendo lo correcto, el problema era que le estaba costando muchos dolores de cabeza y temía que su paciencia se terminara antes de lo programado, solo un par de meses mas y tal vez toda esa pesadilla hubiera terminado ¿o no? Esperaba que si, con Kaoru casada y teniendo que cumplir las obligaciones correspondieres a la de una mujer con ese compromiso debería madurar al fin, por lo menos un poco.

Estaba apunto de entrar a su habitación cuando vio a Misao que salía de su cuarto, ella sonrió al verlo y se acerco ha saludarlo. Desde hacia años que nadie se alegraba de verlo en esa casa.

-Me alegra mucho de que hayas venido a la cena de esta noche, Kaoru se ha esforzado mucho y hubiera estado muy mal por tu parte su no hubieras venido para apreciar su trabajo, eso era lo que ella mas temía, ¿sabes?- le pregunto con tranquilidad- ¿Cómo ha estado tu tarde?

Aoshi la miro enarcando las cejas como esperando que ella se riera de el en su propia cara.

-¿De verdad te interesa saberlo?- quiso saber el, dejando entrever cierta duda en sus palabras.

-Claro que si, eso es lo que hacen las personas normales, Aoshi- le dijo ella-. Preocuparse por la personas que les rodean, por lo menos es lo que me han enseñado a mi.

-Tu educación y la mía han sido muy diferentes, muchacha- Misao se ruborizó pero el le sonrió-. Eso no quiere e decir que la tuya sea mala. He tenido una tarde horrible, y gracias por preguntar.

- De nada, creo que bajare y podemos hablar mas tarde, te dejo para que descanses un rato.

Shinomori la observo marchar preguntándose si de verdad era una buena idea tener a Misao Makimachi viviendo en su casa. Para el era un agrado verla tan activa y amable en comparación a Kaoru y tenia la vaga esperanza de que parte del carácter de la joven calara hondo en su protegida, pero si no era así, daría a Kaoru como un caso perdido, a su pesar.

Luego de terminar de cambiarse se dispuso a bajar preparándose para una batalla verbal con la joven Kamilla, solo esperaba que el hecho de haber llegado puntal a cenar y no haberla regañado ni castigado durante todo el día le valiera como recompensa ante sus ojos y no le creara problemas. Llego al salón sintiéndose afortunado por no oírla gritar ni protestar, pero al contemplar a Misao sentada sola y leyendo lo hizo fruncir el ceño extrañado.

-¿Kaoru?- le pregunto el con curiosidad-. ¿Dónde esta?

-Creía que estaría contigo- se apresuro a decir Misao-. No esta en su cuarto y… de verdad pensé que se encontraría contigo- le dijo ella con las mejillas ardiendo por la vergüenza de haberla perdido.

Aoshi cruzó la sala en dirección a la cocina, Misao esperaba paciente a ver que ocurriría temiendo un poco por la seguridad de la muchacha. Cuado ella llego Kaoru no estaba en la casa, no le había extrañado ya que la joven le había comentado que tenia algunas cosas que hacer esa tarde, pero Misao había dado por hecho de que llegaría a tiempo para la cena. No había sido así.

Aoshi volvió a entrar en la salón y suspiro con resignación, sin embargo no parecía molesto, sino cansado.

- No va a cenar aquí por que se fue a comer con Kenshin- le informo en un tono carente de toda emoción-. Comeremos solos, espero que no te importe.

- Claro que no. Por mi no hay problema- respondió Misao. Estaba tan contenta por que se hubiera salvado de una discusión entre Shinomori y su prometida que hubiera sido capas de cenar hasta con el mismísimo demonio.

Pero una ves a solas, sabiendo que la compañía no llegaría Misao sintió como la atenazaba el miedo. Era algo estupido y lo sabia, Aoshi Shinomori no seria capaz de hacerle ni el mas mínimo daño, sin embargo tenia la extraña sensación de que no era correcto de que estuviera allí junto a el, cuando la joven con la que debía casarse no estaba presente.

- Supongo que ella ha planeado todo esto de la cena para pode salir a cenar sin remordimientos de conciencia- le dijo al fin Aoshi con una sonrisa-. Una vez le dije que no tenia permiso de ir a cenar fuera si yo estaba en la casa, pero como ahora estas tu, ella da por hecho de que preferiré tu compañía a la de ella.

-Cosa que no es verdad- respondió Misao.

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunto Aoshi con curiosidad-. Debo admitir que me agradas bastante, mas que la mayoría de las jóvenes que he conocido últimamente. Creo que serás buena para Kaoru.

- No se si tomarme eso como un cumplido, Aoshi Shinomori- ella lo miro entrecerrando los ojos como para comprobar su se burlaba de ella, luego sonrió-. Tú también me agradas.

-Pero a tu padre no.

Una sonrisa asomo a los labios de la joven.

- A el no le agrada ningún chico que intente acercárseme…

-Menos a Sanosuke Sagara- repitió el recordando las palabras que ella le había dicho durante la conversación de esa mañana.

-Pero podrías llegar a hacerlo, solo es necesario un poco de paciencia y no enfadarse con el cuando se ponga algo pesado. ¿Te gustaría comer en mi casa la próxima semana cuando tome mi decisión?

Aoshi no creía que aquel panorama lo ilusionara mucho, ya había sido bastante terrible tener que lidiar con Seijuro una vez, cenar con el seria aun peor, pero al mirar la ilusión en los ojos de la joven ni fue capas de negarse en rotundo como era su primera intención.

- ¿Esa es parte de la condición para que me digas que te quedaras conmigo durante un mes?

- No lo había pensado…- ella lo miro divertida y luego asintió-. Me perece justo, si yo tengo que estar lejos de mi familia durante tanto tiempo, tu tendrás que soportarlos una noche. Con Kaoru, por supuesto.

El leve entusiasmo de Aoshi pareció esfumarse ente esta petición. Se tenso un poco y ya no sonreía.

-Preferiría que fuéramos nosotros solos. No se como se tomaría todo eso Kaoru y no me gustaría causarle una mala impresiona tu familia.

- Y tampoco deseas tener que soportar los problemas con ella, ¿verdad?

El asintió y volvió a centrase en su comida.

¿Podría confiar en Misao y contarle la verdad de todo ese asunto? Tal vez ella no lo entender en un principio pero existía que hubiera un apequeña posibilidad de que si lo hiciera y tal vez hasta lo ayudaría. No era una decisión fácil como tampoco lo era ese asunto. Al final decidió que no le diría nada, aun.

-La madre de Kaoru murió cuando era una niña, apenas la recuerda y su padre… bueno, el era un excelente hombre peor la malcrió muchísimo, cuando murió ella quedo a mi cargo y ya vez lo mucho que me cuesta controlarla.

-A lo que ella se niega es a casarse contigo.

- Eso no lo decidimos nosotros. Ella debe madurar y aceptar las cosas como se vayan dando, será lo mejor para todos.

- A mi parecer Kaoru ya es una mujer capas de tomar todas sus decisiones por ella misma, ¿no lo crees?

- Sin embargo es la joven más inmadura que conozco. Si fuera como tu no dudara en dejarla hacer su voluntad pero ella es así como has visto. Despreocupada de todo sin tomar el verdadero peso a las cosas.

- Tampoco crecerá si no la dejas ser- Misao se sentó muy derecha en su silla y lo miro directamente a los ojos-. No creo que solo desees su infelicidad como Kaoru insiste en creer, pero eres apenas unos años mayor que ella y no puedes intentar ser como su padre.

- Tampoco quiero ser su esposo.

Misao lo miro entre sorprendida y horrorizada. Durante los primero días de conocer a Aoshi haban pensado que el era una persona completamente intransigente que jamás dejaría entrever sus emociones y sus dudad, y sin embrago ahora están allí, confesándole lo que en verdad no deseaba.

- No debería aburrirte con estos temas- le dijo el paso unos minutos-. Estoy seguro de que mis problemas con Kaoru se solucionaran en algún momento, solo te pido que cuides de ella y si puedes aconsejarla, aunque sea solo un poco te lo agradecería muchísimo.

-Lo que ella mas necesita es que alguien la escuche y entienda lo que desea en verdad- se atrevió a sugerir Misao-. Si tu te vas a casar con ella, deberías pasar mas tiempo intentando ganarte su cariño.

- Eso es imposible.

- Nunca nada lo es, mientras tengamos fuerza para luchar siempre existe una posibilidad y una salida.

-¿Tan convencida estas de eso, Misao?

Una sensación extraña la recorrió al percibir un brillo extraño n sus ojos azules. Ella contuvo la respiración unos segundo y luego asintió.

- Lo veras con tus propios ojos. Nada es imposible cuando se lucha para poder conseguirlo.

- Esperare con impaciencia- le dijo el con una sonrisa-. Tienes un mes de plazo para conseguir que las cosas mejoren para todos en esta casa. Por eso debes quedarte con nosotros, Misao

Ella entendía que Aoshi intentaba manipular las cosas a su favor, y que le ofrecía aquella apuesta para asegurarse de que aceptaría quedarse con el ese tiempo y la verdad es que estaba tentada para aceptar pero… lo haría sufrir un poco mas.

-Cuando cenes en mi casa te daré la respuesta, Aoshi Shinomori, y si quieres, esta semana no será parte el mes ya que me estarías quitado tiempo para demostrarte cuanta razón tengo.

Ella se levanto y pidió permiso para retirarse y no meterse mas en esa discusión, cuando ya iba por las escaleras lo oyó reír con entusiasmo y ella también sonrió. Una apuesta. Lo que le faltaba.

------------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

- No se tienes en mente para planear una cena entre eso dos a solas, pero si Aoshi ve segundas intenciones en tus acciones te veras metida en un buen lió-. Le dijo Kenshin a la muchacha que le sonreía encantada.

-Solo deseo que Aoshi y Misao se conozcan un poco mas, si ella va estar en casa un mes, por que no pueden ser buenos amigos.

- Lo que tu quieres es metérsela por los ojos, pero pierde las ilusiones tu sabes tan bien como yo que Aoshi es muy responsable y tu eres su prioridad además no creo que Misao sea el tipo de chicas que le gusten.

- Pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo, ¿verdad?

Kenshin la observo y movió la cabeza con gesto apesadumbrado. Kaoru era una joven encantadora y estaba acostumbrada a conseguir lo que deseaba y si ahora intentaba hacer de celestina para unir a dos personas tan diferentes el pelirrojo no se quería ni siquiera detener a pensar en las consecuencias de semejantes actos.

- No va a funcionar, estoy seguro y tu terminaras pasándolo mal, Kao. Desiste mientras tengas tiempo.

- Claro que no lo haré, estoy segura de que Misao es la mujer ideal para Aoshi. Se llevan bien, ¿sabes? Los he visto platicando y el pierde ese aire tan serio y estricto que tiene cuando esta con ella, incluso se ríe.

- Aoshi no es siempre es así de serio, solo que contigo no puede ser de otra manera, muchacha.

- Mejor aun, eso quiere decir que conmigo no puede ser feliz y yo como no quiero cargar con esa culpa sobre mis hombros le otorgo la libertad y buscare a una mujer que lo comprenda y lo estime de verdad.

- Nobles palabras y lindos sentimientos, pero no te servirán de nada muchacha- Himura le tomo la mano y le sonrió un poco-. Aoshi quiere a Misao Makimachi en la casa para ayudarte a ti, no para distraerse el aunque en verdad sea una distracción muy bonita y placentera.

-¿Te parece bonita?- le pregunto Kaoru de pronto ceñuda-. ¿Te gusta Misao?

Kenshin rompió a reír ante aquella pregunta. Kaoru se puso muy seria.

- Es una joven agradable y si, es atractiva pero no para mi gusto.

-Claro- le dijo ella mientras bebía un poco de jugo-. Tú prefieras a las mujeres como la doctora esa.

- Megumi- le corrigió el-. Y si, puede ser que prefiera a las mujeres algo mayores, Es lo normal.

Kaoru no sabia por que se sentía tan moleta ante la sola mención de aquella famosa doctora, no era que le importara lo que Kenshin hacia o no, bueno, si le importaba por que el era como… como su hermano y por lo tanto ella era una hermana celosa y muy protectora.

- En ese caso preferiría que te gustara Misao, ella por lo menos me estima y podríamos ser amigas.

- Megumi es encantadora cuando la conoces, además ayer me llamo por teléfono y tal ves la lleve uno de estos días a casa, Aoshi dijo que era buena idea que tuviéramos una cena todos juntos.

"Sobre mi cadáver", se repitió la joven mentalmente, pero sonrió como estaba acostumbrada a hacer casi siempre aunque todo se estuviera desmoronado a su alrededor.

- Estupendo- se apresuro a decir ella aunque parecía que estuvieran haciéndola tragar veneno.

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro, volvió a sujetar la mano que se intento apartar y la miro con atención y un afecto que ella conocía muy bien.

- Mientes y me doy cuenta, parece que te estuviera castigando al pedirte algo así. Pues bien, olvida lo de la cena.

- ¡No! Es decir, si tu lo deseas y Aoshi también…

-Lo que sientas tu es lo mas importante, no soportaría pasar una velada contemplado su gesto triste o verte así de desanimada.

Kaoru se sintió tan conmovida por sus palabras que hubiera llorado de alegría pero sabia que no era el momento, además no iba a permitir que una estupida mujer que había sido y seria parte el pasado de Kenshin les arruinara la cena. Megumi Takani no merecía tanto esfuerzo.

- Olvidémosno de esa tontería, quiero saber si de verdad estas dispuesto a ser amable con Misao y a ayudarme a convéncela de que debe enamorarse de Aoshi antes de que termine este mes.

- Kao, me duele decirte esto pero yo no puedo convencer a alguien para que se enamore de otra persona, además si no recuerdo mal ella tiene un amigo que tal ves sea su novio o no se tal vez tenga a otro joven, podríamos incluso estar destruyendo un amor de todo la vida.

- Sanosuke Sagara no es su novio- le dijo ella con calma como si hubiera hecho muy bien los deberes-. Ya lo averigüe y tampoco sale con otro chico, y en el caso de Aoshi yo soy la única que podría verse afectada y estoy ansiosa por que el se interese en Misao y me deje a mi en paz.

-Esta bien- dijo el pelirrojo con cara de resignación y un suspiro-. Haré lo posible por que ellos se muestren interesados el uno en el otro, pero no hablare de esto con Aoshi ni lo insistiré en que se interese en la muchacha, si se gusta y las cosa surgen… bienvenido sea.

- Eso esta mucho mejor- Kaoru se olvido de los formalismos y haciendo caso omiso del sitio donde estaban se puso de pie y abrasó al joven-. Siempre puedo contar contigo, creo que por eso te quiero tanto.

- Gracias por el voto de confianza, pero m también es muy importante saber que tú estas contenta.

-Contigo no puede ser de otra forma.

Kenshin sonrió y deseo con toda su alma que eso fuera verdad.

-------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Megumi se sentía muy nerviosa, y la verdad es que también algo tonta por haber aceptado una invitación para salir así como así. Sanosuke no había sido capas de esperar hasta el día siguiente y había acudido esa misma tarde para que ella le diera una respuesta. Había aceptado.

Por ese motivo ahora estaba esperando con paciencia a que el llegara a recogerla, ¿y si no lo hacia? Tonterías, el era el mas entusiasmado con la idea además si las cosas con el no marchaban bien aun podía buscar a Kenshin…

- Lamento si te he hecho esperar mas de la cuenta, pero tuve un problema de último minuto.

Meg le dedico una sonrisa encantadora logrando que el chico que quedara sin palabras. La verdad es que estaba comenzó a pensar que podía gustarle ese sujeto.

-También he terminado tarde mi turno, así que no ha sido un problema esperarte, además agradezco tu invitación.

- Creo que te hubiera invitado a salir desde que te conocí pero… no hubiera sido apropiado, ¿verdad? Soy algo impulsivo a veces pero no hay mala intención en mis actos. Me pereciste una joven muy agradable y tal vez podamos ser amigos.

-Claro. Pero no me lo habría tomado a mal, esta es la primera vez que alguien me pide una cita en mi consulta medica, Sanosuke. Vas un paso mas adelante que el resto.

El abrió la puerta del coche para que ella pasara, se sentía tan animado que apenas cabía en si de felicidad. Misao no se lo creería cuando se lo contara, había conseguido salir con la doctora.

Durante al trayecto hablaron muy animados, Sano le contó sobre su trabajo y Megumi también sobre el suyo, casi por obligación tuvo que salir el tema de Misao, la amistad que la única con el chico y por supuesto la extraña relación que se había formado entre ella, Kaoru y Aoshi.

Sano le hizo saber a la joven su desagrado por el plan de Shinomori pero también que respetaba la decisión de su amiga, por el contrarió Meg creía que a todos en esa casa les haría muy bien esa clase de experiencia, además que un mes pasaba muy rápido y antes de que se enteraran Misao estaría nuevamente en casa muy contenta y satisfecha por todo lo vivido .

Por fin llegaron a un sitio no muy concurrido. A Megumi le gusto muchísimo pero no se lo dijo.

- Espero que te guste, por lo general vengo aquí con unos cuantos amigos, Misao también ha venido un par de veces y dice que es muy tranquilo y acogedor.

-Ya lo creo, además una se puede relajar de toda la tensión que generen los pacientes- reconoció la joven con una sonrisa.

Se acercaron hasta una de las mesas mas apartadas con la intención de tener algo mas de privacidad. Los nervios de ambos ya habían ido pasando y sentían libertad para hablar. Hicieron su orden y mientras esperaban una pareja de joven se acercaron hasta ellos.

- Hola Sano- le saludo el muchacho con una sonrisa y mirando a Megumi con evidente curiosidad-. ¿No nos presentas a tu amiga?

La mirada de molestia del joven solo sirvió para provocar las risas del recién llegado.

-Claro, claro. Ella es Megumi Takani- le dijo Sagara a los chicos y luego miro a la doctora-. Meg, el es Enishi Yukishiro y su hermana Tomoe.

- Un placer conocerlos- dijo ella con sinceridad-. ¿Les gustaría sentarse con nosotros?

- Muchas gracias pero no, la verdad es que con mi hermana ya no vamos, además Sanos nos mataría si arruináramos su cita contigo- respondió Enishi con humor.

-No digas tonterías, además, te necesito con vida para que conozcas a una amiga.

-¿Al fin accedió a salir conmigo?- le pegunto el chico entusiasmo mirando a su amigo.

Sano miro a Tomoe que empezó a reír y se encogió de hombros.

- No solo contigo, sino que en grupo. Misao ira con una amiga y yo contigo, Tomoe… Primero debes conocerla y luego decidir que harás, pero te gustará.

- Ya lo creo- le dijo el dándole un palmada en el hombro-. No los molestamos mas, que estén bien y nos vemos luego.

Megumi se los quedo mirando y luego clavo sus ojos en Sanosuke.

-¿Piensas hacerle una cita a tu amiga?

-No. Pienso hacerles una cita a mis dos amigos, estoy seguro de que se gustaran. Instinto

-Esperemos que no te falle, Sagara. Ya seria una bonita manera de terminar tu amistad con ellos.

El chico simplemente se rió, estaba seguro de que nada podía salir mal.

---------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero les haya gustado el chap de esta semana, como siempre agradezco a todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer y por supuesto a las que me dejan su opinión, que estén bien y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6: Curiosa coincidencia.**

Habían trascurrido tres largos días desde la cena que Aoshi y Misao habían tenido a solas y la verdad es que desde ese momento ella se había dado cuenta de que se llevaban bastante bien para sorpresa de casi todo el mundo, una razón mas para mantenerse alejada de Aoshi.

Kaoru la encontró en el jardín y la observó sonriente.

-Misao, cierra los ojos que te tengo una sorpresa- le dijo al joven con gesto divertido, cuando vio que su amiga obedeció, hizo una seña al chico que esperaba y lo puso delante de la muchacha-. Ahora y puedes ver.

-¡Sano!- le dijo Misao mientras se amigo la abrasaba con fuerza-. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

- Bueno… solo he venido a verte y a comunicarte que mañana sábado tendremos un paseo con algunos amigos, me gustaría que fueras.

Después de tantos años de conocer a Sanosuke Sagara no había que esforzarse mucho para saber cual era el verdadero motivo de esa salida. Misao no se sentía muy entusiasmada, pero no le podía decir que no.

- Mmm… esta bien, pero solo si Kaoru va conmigo.

- Claro- Sagara le sonrió a la muchacha-. Y puedes invitar a tu novio si lo deseas, si se pone pesado contigo yo me encargo de el.

- Eres muy divertido, Sanosuke, pero no creo que Aoshi acepte ir, de todas formas le trasmitiré tu mensaje.

-Así que mañana las esperamos en el parque como al medio día, se la pasaran bien sin estar encerradas entre cuatro paredes- el chico lanzo una significativa mirada a la casa logrando que Kao se riera-. Es muy bonita, pero no parece ser el lugar adecuado para divertirse.

- Aquí uno no se divierte, solo cumple las ordenes y las expectativas del resto de las personas.

- Kaoru dice muchas cosas sin pensar en lo que esta haciendo- Misao le advirtió con una mirada a Sanosuke que son siguiera alentando el espíritu rebelde de la joven-. Ahora solo esta aburrida.

-Siempre me aburro cuando estoy aquí, eso debería significar algo, ¿no lo creen?- se defendió ella riendo-. No me hagan caso, estoy algo cansada y lo mejor será que entre ala casa antes de que me de mas el sol, los dejo tranquilos para que conversen.

Sano la observo entrar en la casa y luego se rió junto a su amiga.

- Es todo un caso de chica, con rozan Shinomori necesita una niñera para ella, ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, creo- Misao se sentó en el césped y miro a su amigo que la observaba con atención-. Han sido unos días muy raros, no te lo puedo negar pero me han tratado bien y Kaoru me agrada mucho.

-¿Y Aoshi Shinomori?- le pregunto como si nada.

- El también- Misao no quería pensar en lo mucho que le agradaba, la mayoría de la veces-. ¿De verdad quieres que vaya al paso de mañana?

- Por que no, así ese hombre no estará llamándote cada cinco minutos para saber como se esta comportando esa muchacha. Si la tiene delante de sus propios ojos para ver como se comporta, mucho mejor para nosotros y nuestros planes. Te necesito bien dispuesta.

-No quiero una cita, Sano- le advirtió ella y cero los ojos. Luego se recostó sobre la hierba y sonrió-. Estoy segura de que tu amigo será encantador, pero no tengo intenciones de salir con nadie por el momento, ni siquiera una cita ¿es eso tan difícil de aceptar?

- Claro que no, lo que es difícil de aceptar es que tu estés tan sola siendo una chica tan bonita y divertida.

- Tengo a mi familia, a ti…

-Déjate de tonterías, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. A alguien especial- el le guiño el ojo y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Misao lo hizo a regañadientes-. ¿Por qué no eres simplemente como el resto de las chicas y sueñas con príncipes azules y ese tipo de cosas?

- Simple. No soy como el resto de las chicas y por eso me adoras.

El puso los ojos en blanco y luego sonrió.

- Me rindo, no hay caso contigo pero igual iras mañana a ese paseo y si no te enamoras de el… que le voy a hacer. Pero se que por lo menos te agradara, nos la pasaremos bien. Ahora, Misao, debo marcharme.

- ¿Tan pronto?- se quejó Misao-. ¿Por qué no te quedas unos minutos más?

-Porque debo ir a trabajar, solo me escape en al hora de almuerzo para venir a verte- el chico miro la hora en su reloj y sonrió a modo de disculpa y la beso en la mejilla. Nos veremos mañana, Misao. Lleva a tu amiga.

Cuando volvió a quedarse a solas, Misao peno en el paseo del día siguiente, estaba convencida de que Kaoru iría encantada, pero Aoshi… lo dudaba, pero de igual manera, nunca se perdía nada por intentar, ¿verdad?

---------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

-Un paseo- repitió Aoshi luego de la alegre conversación con Kaoru-. ¿Quieres que tu y Misao vayan de paseo mañana?

- Y tu también si quieres hacerlo, hasta podríamos invitar a Kenshin, ¿no te parece divertido y una idea excelente, Aoshi. Será algo distinto a lo que estamos acostumbrados, por favor, vayamos.

La idea de un paseo al día siguiente no el parecía realmente tentadora. No conocía a todos los amigos de Misao pero temía que fueran igual que Sagara, además tenia cosas que hacer y la perspectiva de estar con Kaoru…

Misao entro en la sala y le sonrió. Aoshi no podía explicar muy bien lo que pasaba entre ellos pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que ella le gustaba. Por lo menos un poco y eso no era algo conveniente.

La joven se había mantenido apartada de el después de la vez que cenaron a solas y se preguntaba una y otra vez si habría dicho o hecho algo para ofenderla, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle directamente.

-Vamos, Misao- Kaoru la tomo de la mano y la puso frente a Shinomori-. Convence a Aoshi para que vayamos mañana al paseo, Prométele que me cuidaras si esa es la única forma de que me deje salir.

- No es necesario que lleguemos a tanto, Kaoru. Si Misao me dice que desea ir a ese paseo pueden haberlo- Aoshi observo con atención a la joven que se mantenía muy seria y algo nerviosa-. ¿Deseas salir mañana, Misao?

- Me gustaría mucho, además creo que seria muy bueno para Kaoru, estar encerrada aquí las veinticuatro horas no es lo mejor para ella.

-Para ninguno de nosotros- Aoshi se llevo la mano al rostro y se frotó las sienes. Estaba agotado.

- Entonces podrán ir, creo recordar que me ofreciste acompañarte, Kaoru- le dijo el en tono mas afable.

Kaoru miro a Misao como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo, luego volvió toda su atención a Aoshi.

-Claro, seria genial que fueras con nosotros esta vez, ¿lo harás?

Kaoru era muy observadora, y aunque nadie mas se diera cuanta percibió la mirada especulativa que Aoshi le dirigió a Misao que se entretenía mirando pro la ventana. El asintió y ella sintió como la alegría renacía en su pecho. Tos sus planes no podían marchar mejor. Pronto Aoshi y Misao estarían juntos.

-Le pediré a Kenshin que me acompañe, así también cuidara de ustedes.

- Un momento- Misao lo miro indignada-. Yo me cuido sola, no necesito que me trates igual que a Kaoru.

-Demasiado tarde- le dijo la aludida-. Aoshi es así por naturaleza, si estas en esta casa, estas bajo sus cuidados excesos y sus ordenes autoritarias.

- Lo tomare como un cumplido, Kaoru- le dijo el con seriedad-. ¿Por qué no vas a llamar a Kenshin y lo pones al tanto de nuestro paseo de mañana? Seguramente le gustara la idea.

-Claro que le gustara, a Ken siempre le gustan las cosas divertidas y si es una salido todos juntos. No puedo creer que hagas accedido- Kaoru miro a Misao agradecida, como si ella hubiera hecho el milagro y luego salio de la sala corriendo y riéndose a mas no poder.

- Le has dado una gran alegría, ya veras como eso es un punto a tu favor, Aoshi.

Esta vez Misao no fue tan rápida para esquivar su mirada y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba concentrada murando sus ojos azules.

- Y es gracias a ti y al hecho de que estés aquí, sabes que aun espero que decidas quedarte un tiempo con nosotros.

Misao ya había tomado su decisión, pero no se la haría saber a Aoshi hasta que fuera el momento oportuno.

- Yo también espero tener motivos para quedarme, Kaoru es muy buena conmigo, mas de lo que debería serlo y ya que tu estas cediendo con ella estoy convencida de que dentro de poco ella aceptara tu compañía sin crearte problemas.

El asintió.

-¿Por qué estas enfadada conmigo?

Misao noto que le as mejillas se le encendían y hubiera salido corriendo a esconderse en su habitación si no fuera por que despreciaba la cobardía. Se irguió un poco mas y le sonrió con tranquilidad.

-¿De donde has sacado esa idea tan absurda? Claro que no estoy enfadada contigo, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

- Claro que lo estas, y por ese mismo motivo me gustaría saber el por que- Aoshi la miro con atención como si intentara leerle el pensamiento-. ¿Hice algo para ofenderte, Misao?

- ¡No, no claro que no!- ella intentaba buscar las palabras adecuada para decirle lo que le ocurría por no pudo hallarlas. No podía confesarla a Aoshi que el la tenia un poco confundida, eso seria algo terrible dado el motivo por el cual estaba en esa casa, pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella para no sentirse así? Solo evitar lo más posible a Aoshi y no prestarle atención. Pero el se la estaba poniendo muy difícil en ese momento-. Tú has sido al igual que Kaoru muy amable conmigo.

-Pero algo ha cambiado desde la última vez que hablamos, Misao. Me gustaría saber de que se trata.

Ella se removió nerviosa en luego asintió.

-No creo que sea apropiado que hables mas conmigo que con Kaoru, ella es tu prometida y…

-Tu me comprendes mucho mejor que ella, además tenesmo un objetivo en común que es ayudarla, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos, Misao? Es lo mas fácil.

Aoshi sentía como aquella palabras le sonaban a mentira, aunque no sabia explicar por que ya que eso era lo que el deseaba, ¿verdad? Misao le ayudaba comprender a Kaoru y no dejarse llevar por su enfado. Podían ser amigo, si eso era lo que ella deseaba para sentirse segura.

-Amigos- Misao sonrió a pesar de que no se sitia muy feliz-. Tienes razón, podemos ser amigos y de esa manera Kaoru se sentirá mas segura y confiada. Además no me sentiré en desventaja contra ti.

El arqueo una ceja.

-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso?

- Que podré ser una tirana contigo sin sentirme mal, si te cabe alguna duda, puedes preguntárselo mañana a Sanosuke, el tiene una basta experiencia en ese tema. Podría darte hasta consejos.

Ambos se pusieron a reír sintiéndose mas relajados, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, algo estaba surgiendo.

----------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Megumi se sorprendió un poco al ver a Sanosuke esperándola fuera de la consulta. Le sonrió al verla y se acerco hasta ella.

- Espero que no te moleste que haya venido sin una cita previa- el le acaricio la mejilla-. Pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a tomar un café, solo unos minutos y prometo que te dejare en paz hasta mañana.

-Gracias por tu consideración, Sano, pero hoy estoy un poco cansada y me gustaría irme a casa a dormir- Megumi se sintió un poco mal al ver la cara de desilusión del joven y le sonrió para animarlo un poco-. Si quieres, me puedes llevar a casa y te invito un café, ¿te parece?

- Encantado. Tus deseos son órdenes para mi.

La joven se sintió un tanto perturbada por aquello que estaba sintiendo. No podía negar que Sanosuke Sagara le gustaba bastante, peor aun apenas lo conocía como para pensar en el de otra forma que no fuera un amigo. Y hasta cierto punto un amigo era algo muy complejo.

El la divertía y lograba que se desconectara por unos minutos de su trabajo, la hacia sentirse importante y la hacía olvidarse en parte de las cosas malas que haban pasado en su vida.

Cuando Megumi lo invito a pasar a su casa, Sanosuke observó todo un tanto sorprendido.

-Es un lugar muy bonito- cometo con admiración-. Te felicito, Meg has hecho un muy buen trabajo con tu hogar. Creo que hasta podría envidiarte.

- Mmm… me lo pensare antes de invitarte otra vez, ponte cómodo mientras preparo un poco de café.

Sano espeso a recordar la sala observando todo con su habitual curiosidad. Incluso había olvidado el verdadero motivo por el cual había ido a buscar a Megumi al hospital, solo confiaba en que a ella le interesara.

-Te ves algo serio, parece que necesitas hablar sobre algo importante, ¿ o me equivoco?- le dijo ella.

Meg le tendió la tasa de café y se sentó en el sofá frente a Sanosuke, como invitándolo a que continuara con la platica, sin embrago el parecía haber ido perdiendo de a poco la seguridad en si mismo.

- No es nada de que preocuparse- se apresuro el a calmarla-. Pero si algo importante para mi.

- Entiendo- Meg bebió un sorbo de café. Su corazón latía muy deprisa.

- Mañana, con unos amigos pasaremos la tarde juntos. Nada muy complicado, solo un paseo y conocer a los nuevos y ese tipo de cosas.

- Me alegro mucho por ti.

- Y a mi me Austria hacerlo por ti, así que me preguntaba… ¿te gustaría venir mañana conmigo?

La muchacha se hubiera echado a reír en primer lugar por le alivio y en parte no saber como reaccionar ante una situación de ese tipo. Cuando había visto a Sanosuke tan angustiado se había temido algo realmente malo, no solo que estaba nervios por pedirle que saliera con el.

-¿De verdad quieres que salga contigo y tus amigos?

- Por supuesto, se que te divertirías tanto como yo. Me encantaría pasar un día contigo, ¿Qué me dices, Meg?

Podía negarse y tal vez fuera lo mas acertado, pero ¿no se arrepentiría luego de esa decisión? Una salida… solo una no arruinara sus planes para el futuro. Tenía derecho a divertirse.

-Me encantaría pasar un día contigo, Sanosuke. Cuanta conmigo para el paseo de mañana.

Sano se puso de pie, logrando abrasarla y la beso ligeramente en los labios. No fue más que un mero roce pero Megumi tenía las mejillas encendidas.

- Lo mejor será que me marche. Mañana será un día muy ajetreado- el la miro unos segundos antes de dirigirse hasta la puerta-. Gracias por el café, Megumi, nos veremos mañana.

-Mañana- murmuro ella cuando lo vio salir. Luego se llevo los dedos a los labios y sonrió. Su vida estaba sufriendo demasiados cambios en tan poco tiempo y no sabia si todos ellos le gustaban.

---------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Enishi se paseaba un poco impaciente mientras su hermana platicaba animadamente con Sanosuke y su amiga doctora, el no estaba muy convencido de esa especia de "cita a ciegas" pero debía admitir que sentía curiosidad por conocer a al amiga de Sano. Una curiosidad normal a su edad.

Miro otra ves a l grupo que platicaba y se hubiera reído de buena gana de la atención que Sano le prestaba a Megumi si no hubiera sido por su consideración. El conocía a a su amigo lo bastante bien como para saber que no se tomaría de buena gana una broma en ese momento, al parecer la joven doctora le gustaba mucho, y no era para menos con lo bonita que era.

-¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros, hermano? Estas demasiado lejos- le reprocho Tomoe con cariño.

- Dejado en paz, Tomoe, lo que ocurre es que Enishi esta nervioso por conocer a Misao.- Sano se puso a reír.

- No olvides que esta ha sido ida tuya, Sanosuke, yo no quiero conocer a tu amiga pero tu has insistido una y otra vez.

-Por que se que te gustara, Misao es…

- Una muchacha encantadora- le dijo Megumi mientras la ponía una mano en el brazo a Sano para que se relajara de su ardua defensa.

-¿La conoces, Megumi?

- Es mi paciente, la he atendido durante un tiempo.

Justo en ese momento un coche aparco cerca de ellos y Sagara se apresuro a ir a recibir a los recién llegados. Vio a Miso y a Kaoru que lo saludaban alegremente y a Shinomori que le hizo una seña con la cabeza, sin embrago cuando vio al joven pelirrojo que lo acompañaba no se sintió tan feliz. Ese era amigo de Megumi.

- Esperamos ser puntuales- Misao le dedico una linda sonrisa y luego lo tomo del brazo para acercarlo a Kenshin-. El es Kenshin Himura, amigo de Kaoru y Aoshi, espero que no te importe que viniera.

Le importaba, y mucho. Pero no podía decírselo a Misao en ese momento, así que estrecho la mano se Himura.

- Nos habíamos visto en el hospital. Hola nuevamente.

Megumi, Tomoe y Enishi se habían acercado hasta ellos, cuando los vieron se miraron asombrados.

- Kao, me alegra mucho verte aquí- le dijo la joven abusándola-. A ti también, Aoshi.

Kaoru le dedico una radiante sonrisa a Enishi que de todas maneras le sonrió, luego se fijo en Aoshi Shinomori y la chica que lo acompañaba.

- Tomoe, Enishi- los saludo el y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Misao que lo miraba confundida-. Tomoe Yukishiro era compañera de la escuela de Kaoru, Enishi es su hermano.

- Vaya que coincidencia, Misao, el es mi amigo Enishi- la separa del lado de Aoshi con un suave tiro y la acercó hasta Yukishiro-. Enishi, ella es Misao Makimachi, mi mejor amiga.

Misao se sonrojo un poco al notar la insistencia con que la miraba el amigo de Sanosuke, buscando una excusa se fijo en Megumi Takani y le sonrió, feliz de que estuviera allí.

-Doctora Takani, que gusto me da verla.

Kenshin frunció un poco al ceño y miro a la joven que se acercaba a Misao, soltó una carcajada y también le salio al encuentro.

- Vaya Meg, nos volvemos a encontrar.

-Por lo visto, ha sido un día de encuentros inesperados- Megumi sonrió algo turbada al notar que Sano no le quitaba los ojos de encima-. También me alegra ver que ya te sientas mejor, Misao. Sanosuke me invito a pasar la tarde y bueno, no sabia que vendrías, Ken.

-Misao y Kaoru insistieron en que Aoshi y yo las acompañáramos, ¿Qué podíamos hacer contra estas dos chicas tan testarudas?

-Hola, Megumi- le dijo Aoshi regresando al lado de Misao y el pelirrojo-. Temía no conocer a nadie por aquí y por lo visto me he equivocado.

-Siempre es agradable ver a los viejos conocidos- Enishi sonrió a Misao-. Y por supuesto conocer a personas nuevas, Sano no deja de hablarme de ti, Misao, te quiere demasiado.

Aoshi observo a Misao que sonreía algo turbada y buscaba la mirada de Sagara y el obvio interés que al parecer Enishi mostraba en ella. No tuvo que atar muchos cabos para comprender el verdadero motivo de ese paseo y por algún motivo sentía que no le gustaba demasiado.

------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de hoy y espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, que estén bien y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7: Decisiones.**

Kaoru sentía como poco a poco la rabia iba creciendo dentro de ella. Enishi la había saludado y platicado con ella unos cuantos minutos para luego había prestado su completa atención a Misao y la había acaparado por completo.

No era que estuviera celosa, o por lo menos muy celosa pero no le gustaba el hecho de que el se mostrara mucho mas interesado en una perfecta desconocida que en ella. Eso no era parte de su plan de conquista.

-¿Por qué estas tan enfadada?- le pregunto inocentemente Tomoe a su miga mientras observaba a los distintos grupos que platicaban-. Deberías estar contenta de que Aoshi te permitió venir.

- Solo lo hizo por que no quiere contrariar a Misao, desea que se quede en la casa.

-Ah…- la joven miro detenidamente a la muchacha que hablaba con su hermano y sonrió-. Parece agradable, ¿verdad?

Kaoru tuvo el deseo infantil de buscar mil excusas por las cuales Enishi no podía fijarse en una joven como Misao Makimachi, pero no podía ser tan mala. El hecho de que el prefiriera su compañía podía deberse a muchas causas y no precisamente a la atracción. Ya le había comentado Tomoe que había sido el amigo de Misa, Sanosuke Sagara quien había planificado todo ese encuentro.

-Lo es. Conmigo se ha portado muy bien a pesar de que casi la mato tirandole el coche encima y como ya te dije, con Aoshi se lleva muy bien.

-Aunque el ahora no parece estar muy contento, tal vez no fue tan buena idea haberlo invitado.

Kaoru dirigió su atención hacia Aoshi que estaba sentado junto a Kenshin un poco mas allá y, en efecto, parecía bastante molesto, ella no estaba de humor como para empezar a cavilar sobre el motivo de su disgusto así que no le dio mas impotencia.

Supongo que para el también debe ser algo incomodo estar aquí. Sabes que no le gusta mucho salir y hoy hizo una enorme excepción.

-Que deberías aprovechar- Tomoe le sonrió-. ¿Por qué no intentas ser un poco mas agradable con el, Kao? No me parece que sea algo tan difícil si te lo propones realmente. Cuando se casen…

-¡No me casare con el!- le dijo ella levantando un poco la voz y luego miro a todos lados para ver si alguien mas la había oído-. No, Tomoe, prefiero morirme antes que casarme con Aoshi, seria la mujer mas desgraciada del mundo si aceptara que el hiciera su voluntad conmigo. No podría.

-Me queda clarísimo.

Ambas jóvenes se giraron y casi se mueren del susto a ver a Sanosuke que les sonreía, parecía encantado con lo que habían dicho.

-Ni se te ocurra abría la boca, Sagara- le amenazo Kaoru.

-¿O me tiraras el coche encima?- le pregunto el sin poder dejar de reírse-. Si es así tendré que cuidarme mucho.

-Ella solo desea que Aoshi no le haga mas problemas, eso es muy fácil de entender, ¿verdad?- intervino Tomoe tan tranquila como de costumbre-. Tu amiga parece una joven muy agradable, Sano, y Enishi se ve muy entusiasmado con ella. Me alegro que la hayas traído.

-Te dije que se gustarían- el se sentó junto a ella-. En esta clase de cosas no me equivoco. Creo que son la pareja perfecta, solo necesitamos un par de citas y pronto serán novios.

-¿Qué?- Kaoru estaba pálida y miraba a Sanosuke como si hubiera perdido el juicio-. Misao no puede salir con Enishi- dijo ella, y pensó que la joven no podía hacerlo cuando era ella la que estaba perdidamente enamorada de el.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron los dos jóvenes el mismo tiempo.

-Bueno… bueno…- por mas que intentaba Kaoru no encontraba una excusa completamente creíble-, por que a ella le gusta Aoshi y estoy segura de que la atracción es mutua.

La carcajada del castaño le provoco deseos de estrangularlo pero se contuvo, quizás si ella hubiera estado en una situación similar hubiera reaccionado de igual manera o tal vez peor.

-Misao no esta interesada en ese sujeto, ella es mucho mas divertida y no soporta que le pongan reglas y perdóname que te diga esto, Kaoru, pero tu prometido no ha hecho mas que eso desde que la conoce- el chico movió la cabeza con pesar-. No, ellos no servirían para estar juntos.

- Eso es lo que te gustaría a ti, pues yo los he visto en casa y te puedo asegurar que no parecen llevarse tan mal. Inclusive, si Aoshi aceptó venir hoy a este sitio fue por Misao, te lo aseguro.

-Si es así, tendré que hablar con Misao.

-Chicos, yo creo que ninguno de ustedes debería decidir que pasara con Misao, Aoshi y mi hermano. Ella es lo bastante mayor como para tomar sus propias decisiones- les dijo Tomoe.

-Perfecto- Kaoru se puso de pie y acudió sus pantalones mirando llena de rabia a Sanosuke-. No le diré nada a Misao pero creo que hoy no he hablado casi nada con Enishi, me encantaría saber como ha estado estos días, que ha hecho. Nos vemos después.

Sanosuke la vio alejarse con paso enérgico, suspiró y miro lego a la hermana de su amigo.

- Ahora entiendo por que Shinomori no la soporta- le dijo el.

- Estas hablando de mi amiga, Sano y no me agrada que te refieras a ella de esa manera. Es verdad que Kaoru a veces es algo… inmadura pero también ha sufrido mucho- los ojos de la joven se posaron en Kenshin que hablaba con Aoshi y sonrió algo triste-. Nunca es fácil aceptar las cosas que nos imponen y Kao, no ha tenido muchas posibilidades de elegir, sus amigos son pocos. Tal vez algún día sea capas de abrir los ojos y ver la verdad.

-Y yo me he comportado como un imbecil, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

-Lo mejor, seria que fueras a hacerla compañía a tu doctora, esta sola y quizás agradecería tenerte un rato para platicar, no te parece. Kenshin no le ha quitado los ojos de encima y si no te das prisa se te adelantara.

Sanosuke comprendió el mensaje, la beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Meg.

---------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

-Si no me dices que te ocurre no podré ayudarte- le dijo Kenshin a su amigo al tiempo que empezaba a perder la paciencia-. Cuando llegamos estaba de muy buen humor y ahora…

-Ahora creo que lo mejor seria irnos a casa.

-Pero no podemos hacerlo, Kaoru apenas ha disfrutado de la salida y yo tampoco tengo ganas de volver.

- Entonces me iré solo.

-No seas testarudo, Aoshi, una hora mas no le hará daño a nadie, además tienes que quedar bien con Misao Makimachi si deseas que ella se quede un mes en tu casa, ¿lo recuerdas? Y al parecer ella se lo esta pasando estupendamente con el hermano de Tomoe.

Si Kenshin no hubiera conocido tan bien a su amigo como lo hacia, aquella leve tensión que asomo a sus ojos hubiera pasado desapercibida, pero para el pelirrojo aquel simple gesto le basto para saber la verdad de la situación, Aoshi no quería que Enishi estuviera cerca de Misao, pero, ¿Por qué?

Shinomori asintió con desgana, Kenshin tena razón, no podía castigar a Kaoru solo por que el se sentía irritado y frustrado.

-Una hora mas y luego nos marchamos todos a casa.

-Como digas, jefe- le respondió Ken con una leve sonrisa-. No deberías enfadarte por eso, amigo mío, tendrías que preocuparte de otras cosas mas importantes, ¿no lo crees, Aoshi?

El sabia perfectamente a que se refería Himura y se sintió aun mas mortificado. Una cosa era intentar mostrarse tranquilo a los ojos de los demás, lo otro era engañar a Kenshin.

¿Cómo una situación tan sencilla como una inofensivo paseo podía afectarlo de esa manera? El no tenía ningun derecho para intervenir en la vida de las personas que los rodeaban y mucho menos en la de Misao. Ella era libre de tener los amigos que quisiera mientras que aceptara quedarse un par de días en su casa.

Vio que Enishi decía algo que a hacia reír y perdió la paciencia. Se puso de pie y caminó en la dirección opuesta, sin llevar un rumbo decidido. Respiro profundamente un par de veces y trató de relajarse. La tensión lo estaba matando.

Aunque no le aguardara reconocerlo, intuía que Sanosuke Sagara era el gran responsable de todo aquello, y que el motivo de esa salida era que tanto Misao como Enishi se conocerían.

Si el quería ser honesto, no tenía nada contra el hermano de Tomoe, era cierto que no eran amigos, pero siempre se había portado muy bien con Kaoru cuando ella había necesitado consuelo o protección. Incluso había discutido con el un par de veces gracias a su causa. Pero ahora… ahora que Enishi parecía mas interesado en una persona que a el le estaba cambiando las ideas…

-Si ni siquiera me gusta- murmuro el con rabia-. Me esta complicando la vida y ni siquiera me gusta.

- Es un alivio saberlo, por lo menos así sabemos a que atenernos.

Aoshi miro a Misao que estaba a su lado y parecía divertida. Ella busco un sitio y se sentó y le indico a el que hiciera lo mismo. Aoshi se encontraba mortificado.

-Yo no…

-Descuida no se lo diré a Kaoru.

Kaoru, pensó el con ironía, Misao estaba segura de que el hablaba de Kaoru.

- Entiendo. Te lo agradezco.

- Además, es normal que te sientas molesto si ella no te presta mucha atención, es tu novia y debería estar contigo, Pero de la misma manera creo que es bueno que comparta con sus amigos.

-Lo se, Tomoe y ella son amigas desde hace mucho y Enishi también la cuida, por cierto, ¿Por qué no estas con el en este momento?

Ella se rió.

-Logre escaparme de el justo ene l momento en que Kaoru llego a preguntarle algunas cosas. Es agradable pero… bueno, esta no era mi idea de una cita.

Una cita.

-¿Y lo era, Misao?- le pregunto el con asombrosa seriedad a pensar de que por dentro de sentía intranquilo.

-Mmm…, digamos que Sanosuke tenia esa esperanza pero yo no la alentaba, para mi esto no era mas que una salida entre amigos por eso me alegra mucho de que hayas decidido venir.

-¿Para que te salve de Yukishiro?

-No, para que Kaoru se de cuenta de que a pesar de todo te importa lo que le ocurre. Ella se siente muy sola y tal vez si tu te mostraras un poco, solo un poco mas atento con ella…

-Tal vez las cosas mejoraría- termino el- Eso ya me los has dicho en innumerable ocasiones.

-Y al parecer tu no quiere entenderlo- sentencio Misao-. Vamos, Aoshi, ¿que te cuesta ser un poco mas gentil con ella?. Darle espacio, y la oportunidad para que tome sus propias decisiones.

Sus ojos verdes estaba fijos en el, Aoshi pensó en lo que ocurriría si el se arriesgaba y le contaba la verdad, lo que en verdad pasaba. Misao entendería, de eso estaba seguro. Pero…

-Misao… las cosas no son siempre como todo el mundo las hace ver, digamos que yo no soy tan cruel como Kaoru te dice la mayoría de las veces, pero no me justifico por mis actos.

-Lo se porque hemos hablado y si fueras una mala persona yo ya te habría dicho unas cuantas verdades. Lo siento mucho, Aoshi, pero cuando algo no me agrada llego y lo digo.

Ambos se rieron y eso basta para disipar la tensión entre ellos.

-Dentro de un años Kaoru tendrá que casarse y para ese momento espero que las cosas ya hayan tomado un buen rumbo.

Misao sintió como se el encogía el estomago. Un año, Kaoru y Aoshi se casaría dentro de un año.

Era estupido que se sintiera así cuando ella ya estaba al tanto de los planes de boda y también sabia el motivo por el cual esta se efectuaría, pero aun así, algo dentro de ella gritaba revelándose contra todo aquello, quizás por Kaoru y por Aoshi y lo infelices que serian juntos si eso no se solucionaba pronto… tal ves y en forma egoísta, por ella misma.

-¿Kaoru lo sabe?

Aoshi se rió, sin embargo pararía un gesto vano y frió. Como si todo aquello fuera una broma de muy mal gusto.

-No tienes ni idea, en un montón de oportunidades he estado así de decírselo- le dijo mientras casi unía el índice con el pulgar-. Pero, ¿Qué habrá conseguido? Ya viste lo que paso cuando me negué a dejarla salir, casi te mato con el coche, imaginate que pasaría si ahora le pusiera fecha a nuestra boda… Kaoru no lo aceptaría e intentaría de todo para evitarla.

- Lo que su padre hizo fue muy injusto.

- Quizás, peor lo hizo por su bien como las cosas que el tuyo hace por ti. Casi me arrancó la cabeza y estoy seguro de que lo sigue teniendo en mente para la próxima vez que nos encontremos.

- Y me debes una cena, Aoshi Shinomori. Recuérdalo.

El simio y se tendió en el césped. Se cubrió los ojo con el antebrazo y Misao se sorprendió de lo relajado que parecía. Nunca lo había visto así, sin toda le tensión y la preocupación que parecía trasmitir.

No, no podía estarse haciendo eso. Aoshi se casaría con otra mujer a al que ella le había tomado cariño. No podía estarse mentalizando en algo que sin duda nunca podría llegar a ser.

Aoshi la miro un momento y sonrió. Misao contuvo la respiración y su ruborizó tiendo que supiera en lo que estaba pensando.

- Cuando vayamos a casa de tus padre, no iré con Kaoru- le dijo el.

-No creo que sea correcto.

-Al diablo con lo que es correcto y lo que no. Mi compromiso es contigo, y yo iré solo o no voy, Misao. Tú eliges.

Ella se sentía despreciable en ese momento por estar tan contenta ante sus palabras. Pero no podía evitarlo. Se obligo a sonreír a pesar de que por dentro estaba hecha un mar de confusiones.

- Puedes ir solo, pero te advierto que no quiero que discutas con mi padre.

-¿De verdad crees que haría algo así?- le pregunto el en tono divertido fungiéndose ofendido-. Seijuro seria al ultima persona en este mundo ala cual se me ocurriría provocar. Podría dejarte en casa con el.

-¿Y no preferirías eso, Aoshi?- Así podrías librarte de m sin sentirte luego culpable, incluso Kaoru lo entendería.

-Pero para mi seria terrible, de verdad deseo que estés este mes en la casa, Misao. Quiero que te quedes con nosotros.

Misao se ruborizó tanto que temía ponerse a echar humo, Aoshi ya no sonreía sino que se mostraba muy serio, como si cada una de sus palabras fueran verdaderas. Como si al el le importara que ella se quedara.

-Te prometí pensarlo antes de tomar una decisión.

-Para mi la espera se ha hecho demasiado larga, pero no te presionaré, si con eso consigo que aceptes quedarte conmigo.

Le tensión entre ellos volvió ha hacerse muy intensa, Aoshi se sentó quedando muy cerca de Misao, sin embargo alguien grito no lejos de allí. Se miraron asustados y corrieron hasta donde provenía la voz de alarma.

------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Kaoru se sentía como una completa idiota cuando se torció el pie, no había querido llegar a ese extremo pero la discusión con Enishi la altero tanto que no se dio cuenta por donde pisaba y ahí estaba el resultado. El pie le dolía a muerte.

- No hagas esfuerzos inútiles, Kaoru- le dijo Megumi arrodillándose a su lado-. Déjame ver a mi.

Enishi estaba a su lado y parecía preocupado. Cierta expresión de culpabilidad cruzaba su rostro.

- Has hecho una tontería- le regaño el con un murmullo-. No quería que terminarás así este día.

- No es culpa tuya, yo no supe comportarme… ¡Ay! Tenga mas cuidado, doctora.

- No es grave, pero necesito que la lleven a algún hospital para comprobar que no haya fractura, a simple vista solo es una torcedura.

-¿Esta segura? Me duele mucho.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Aoshi que parecía agitado, Misao lo seguía muy de cerca.

- Tu prometida se torció un pie, Shinomori- le informo Sano con mala cara-. Tal ves la pobre necesitaba llamar la atención…

-¡Sano!- lo regaño Misao. El castaño se encogió de hombro y la miro algo molesto al ver que llegaba junto a Aoshi.

-Yo me encargo- dijo Aoshi para tomar a la herida en brazos pero Kenshin se apresuro a intervenir.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargó de ella, Aoshi. Ustedes organicen las cosas para poder irnos- el pelirrojo le sonrió a la muchacha-. Ahora, Kao, creo que si has hecho las cosas algo mas complicadas. Salir contigo siempre es un experiencia extrema.

Misao se llevo la mano al pecho aliviada, había temido que algo horrible pasara y el comprobar que era algo tan simple como un pie torcido la hacía tener ganar de echarse a reír.

-No hemos tenido mas oportunidad para platicar, Misao- le dijo Enishi mientras la sujetaba del brazo.

El parecía algo afectado por todo lo ocurrido. Misao no pudo evitar preguntarse hasta que punto estaría el involucrado en lo que le ocurrió a Kaoru, cuando ella se marcho ambos jóvenes estaban juntos.

-Las cosas se complicaron un poco mas de lo previsto, ¿verdad? Supongo que tendremos otra ocasión.

-¿Cuando?- le insistió el con una sonrisa-. ¿Tal vez mañana…?

- No lo se- Misao se sintió inquieta y volteo para comprobar si alguien la miraba. Aoshi la observaba con atención y ella se ruborizó-. No lo creo.

Enishi también se dio cuenta de la presencia de Aoshi, lo miro desafiante. Shinomori se dio media vuelta para seguir recogido las cosas.

-No me daré por venido hasta tener una cita a solas contigo, sin toda esta cantidad de gente rodeándonos- Enishi se paso la mano por el cabello-. No me niegues esta posibilidad, Misao, ¿quieres? Solo para conocernos un poco mas, ver si podríamos ser amigos.

-Esta bien, un día de esta semana te aceptare una invitación. Lo prometo.

Si hubiera sido otra joven la que le diera esa respuesta, Enishi simplemente lo habría tomado como una negativa y habría desistido, pero con Misao no pensaba hacerlo. Si ella lo había prometido, el se encargaría que cumpliera.

-Perfecto, entonces te llamare. Espero que para ese entonces ya estés de regreso en tu casa.

-No se si podrá ser así, Enishi, Kaoru ahora necesitara a alguien a su lado, No tendría valor para dejarla así.

- Tomoe es una buena amiga, y en su casa hay atención. Vivir con Shinomori no es lo mejor que puedas hacer.

En cuanto vio la rabia reflejada en los ojos de Misao, Enishi supo que ese había sido su mayor error. Recordada que Sanosuke le había advertido que su amiga era algo terca y obstinada y el ahora le estaba casi dando una orden. Misao no lo aceptaría jamás.

-Perfecto, esperare tu llamada- le dijo ella cortante.

Enishi la vio acercarse a Shinomori y la siguió apurando el paso.

-Aoshi- lo llamo ella para llamar su atención-. Creo que he tomado mi decisión.

-¿Tan pronto?

Misao sonrió.

-Me quedo contigo en la casa, esta ves por el tiempo que Kaoru necesite de ayuda. ¿Aceptas?


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo**** 8: Cena familiar.**

Aoshi todavía no lograba comprender como aquella semana había pasado tan rápido, el hecho era que ese día tenía que ir a cenar a casa de Misao a pesar de saber que ella tenia decidido quedarse con ellos un tiempo.

La verdad es que aquello era lo que menos le inquietaba, el motivo de su preocupación era el padre de Misao: Seijuro y su determinación a mantener a su hija junto a el.

Entro en la casa y se llevo un buen susto al ver a Kaoru paseando nerviosa de un lado al otro de la puerta. Cuando la joven lo miro, parecía casi tan asustada como el por su repentina llegada.

-¿Oye haces en pie?- le preguntó Aoshi preocupado al ver su pierna aun bastante hinchada. Pensó que debía dolerle después de tanto rato sin sentarse.

-Yo… solo me relajaba.

-¿No deberías estar aquí, tu cuarto…?

-Trabajas hasta tarde- le dijo ella confundida.

Era cierto, pensó Aoshi, el trabajaba hasta tarde pero ese día había decidido hacer una pequeña excepción para poder acompañar a Misao a cenar. Ahora se sentía como un completo idiota.

-¿Misao no te ha dicho nada?

-¿Sobre que?

-La cena en casa de sus padres.

-Ah… si… la cena- le dijo Kaoru algo desconcertada-. Claro, pero no voy a poder ir, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Aoshi no se sentía de humor como para entrar en una discusión verbal con ella para intentar sonsacarle el motivo por el cual se mantendría ocupada. Estaba demasiado acostumbraba a las sorpresa de Kaoru como para prestarles atención, sobre todo en ese momento.

-Espero que te quedes en casa esta noche cuando salgamos- le advirtió el de todos modos-. ¿Puedo contar con eso, Kaoru?

Una expresión de tristeza asomo a sus ojos, Shinomori no estaba muy seguro de que fuera completamente sincera.

-¿Es necesario, Aoshi? ¿No podría salir fuera ni siquiera unos poco minutos? Por favor, me portare bien.

El suspiro resignado y asintió, pero antes añadió:

-Que Kenshin te acompañe, o por lo menos que pase a dejarte y recogerte. No volveré a permitir que conduzcas un coche nunca mas en tu vida, muchacha. Eso tenlo por seguro.

Kaoru se rió con ganas y para sorpresa del joven, le dio un breve abraso y lo beso en la mejilla, luego subió como pudo por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación

-Por lo visto, estas progresando muy rápido, Aoshi. Me parece estupendo.

El giro arqueando un poco las cejas y sonrió al ver a Misao que lo observaba desde el otro extremo de la habitación, al parecer ella ya estaba lista y lo miraba con un aire de impaciencia que a el le parecía muy divertido.

-¿No era eso lo que deseabas? ¿Qué aprendiera a ceder un poco con ella y a intentar complacerla en sus deseos?

-Claro, y por lo vito si sigues a ese paso pronto tendrás a Kaoru tan buena o obediente como seguro estas deseando.

Aoshi soltó un carcajada y Misao no puso evitar sonreír.

-Solo espero que sea un poco mas manejable, Misao. Nunca un milagro.

Misao se aproximo un poco mas hacia el, no sabia explicar muy bien que le ocurría pero una extraña sensación se había apoderado de ella cuando había visto a Aoshi junto a Kaoru, Estaba tan confundida que había hablado sin pensar mucho en sus palabras y sin embargo ahora, al verlo reír parte de aquella sensación confusa se borra de ella dando paso otra vez a su alegría.

-Me alegra ver que has llegado temprano, temía que te hubieras arrepentido de ir a la cena, señor Shinomori.

-¿Es demasiado tarde para retractarme?- le pregunto el. Misao asintió-. Lo suponía, pero descuida, estoy seguro de que la cena será estupenda, pero tu padre… algo tenia que complicarme la velada, ¿cierto?

-No seas tonto, ya veras como mi padre es un encanto-.le dijo Misao para darle seguridad.

Un leve suspiro escapo de sus labios y se alegro de que Aoshi no se hubiera percatado de ello. Una cosa era ir a cenar y otra muy distinta tener que lidiar con Seijuro molesto por que su pequeña niña se quedaría en casa de un "extraño" durante un tiempo. Lo que no quería ni imaginar era lo que haría su padre cuando le comentara que su estadía en esa casa seria por un tiempo indefinido. Seguramente intentaría no dejarla salir de la casa.

Desterrando aquellos fatídicos pensamiento, Misao volvió a sonreír a Aoshi que parecía aun nervioso ante lo que se avecinaba, no era para menos pero aun así no permitiría que el se desmoronara tan pronto.

-Creo que lo mejor será que vayas a cambiarte, no querrás que lleguemos tarde a la cena. Mi padre no nos lo perdonaría.

-Y por nada del mundo deseamos que ocurra algo así, ¿verdad?

-------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

Kaoru estaba tan nerviosa cuando Aoshi y Misao se marcharon que ni siquiera fue capas de protestar cuando Aoshi la lleno de advertencias sobre como debía comportarse y que cosas podía o no podía hacer.

Kenshin llegaría de un momento a otro. No era su mejor elección pero este el salir y no hacerlo, prefería tenerlo cerca de ella unos momentos, sabia que el pelirrojo, por mucho que la quisiera no correría el riesgo de enfadar a Aoshi por encubrirla.

Apenas vio aparcar el coche, salio de la casa para que partieran de inmediato. Himura la vio y le sonrió.

-¿A que debemos tanta prisa, Kaoru?- le preguntó el.

-Tenemos que ir a ver a alguien y bueno… no deseo perder mucho tiempo.

Kenshin la miro ceñudo un momento pero después le abrió la puerta del coche para dejarla entrar. Una vez que se pusieron en marcha empezó a cavilar sobre los posibles motivos que tendría esa muchacha para salir de casa a esa hora y con tan evidente secretismo.

-Espero que no estemos haciendo nada ilegal o algo por lo que Aoshi luego pueda matarme, Kao.

-Descuida, este es algo muy simple, solo tenemos que… ya lo sabrás.

Kenshin desistió de hacer mas preguntas, sabia por experiencia que cuando Kaoru se ponía así de cerrada nadie lograba sacarla de ese estado a menos que ella misma deseara que así fuera. Suspiro y volvió a fijar su atención en la autopista, pero cuando la oyó sollozar la miro preocupado.

Sin darle mucho tiempo a que ella protestara, Himura aparco el coche en un lugar no tan concurrido para dejar que ella se desahogara. Durante los primero minutos Kaoru no hizo nasa mas que llorar, pero cuando el llanto fue remitiendo, poco a poco ella se calmo y luego le miro.

-Debes creer que soy una tonta.

-Nada de eso, Kao. Solo eres joven y bueno… has tenido una desilusión amorosa, es normal que te sientas así.

-Pero no me ayuda mucho a que esto se me pase. Te prometo que hubiera podido aceptar que Enishi no se fijara en mi, creo que hasta habría logrado entenderlo pero ahora que se que esta interesado en Misao…- se le quebró la voz y no fue capas de continuar.

El pelirrojo la barrazo intentando confortarla un poco mas, Kaoru seguía llorando pero al cabo de unos minutos pareció mucho mas tranquila, hasta que luego su angustia solo se limitaba a unos tenues suspiros.

- Espero que no estés enfadada con Misao por lo que esta ocurriendo, Kaoru, Debes comprender que ella no tiene culpa de nada.

-¡Lo se!- dijo ella con desesperación-. Y eso es lo que me hace sentir peor. Ella se ha quedado conmigo para ayudarme – se miro el pie accidentado y sonrió con frustración-. Esta tarde antes de marcharse no quería dejarme sola hasta que tu llegaras, no me permite levantarme y las veces que me ha visto hacerlo se ha puesto como loca. A veces siento que me trata mas como si fuera su hija que como a una amiga.

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-No, me hace sentir querida en un lugar en el que nunca me sentí así. No se si logras entender lo que te digo.

-Lo hago y sin embargo creo que a Aoshi le dolerían mucho tus palabras, el a su manera te quiere y se preocupa por tu bienestar.

-Y por ello le estoy muy agradecida, pero el para mi es… como un benefactor. Se que me cuida y desea lo mejor, que sea feliz pero sin embargo también comprendo que el no puede ser parte de mi vida. Si nos casamos, seriamos tan infelices los dos.

-No hay mas opción y lo sabes, ¿verdad?- el pelirrojo la acaricio la mejilla y sintió que se le partía el corazón al ver tanta tristeza reflejada en sus ojos-. Podría aconsejarte que lucharas por conseguir a Enishi Yukichiro…

-¿Y por que entonces no lo harás?

Una breve sonrisa curco los labios del pelirrojo. Luego le tomo la mano a la muchacha y la cario con ternura.

-Porque con el tampoco serias feliz, no por lo menos de la manera que tu mereces serlo.

-Pero estoy enamorada de el, si tu estuvieras enamorado me entenderías y harías todo lo posible por alcanzar eso que deseas, Kenshin, tu no eres de lo que se quedad de brazos cruzados.

-Sin embargo la mayoría de las veces, en lo que se refiere al corazón… nuestra felicidad pasa siempre a un segundo plano, Kaoru, lo mas importante es ver feliz a esa otra persona, sin importar a que precio.

Kaoru lo oyó con atención y por primera vez se dio cuenta de algo que era tan obvio… Kenshin estaba enamorado de alguien y el también sufría por ello. Nunca en su vida Kaoru se había sentido tan egoísta, había estado tan cegada pensando solo en ella y su sufrimiento que no había podido ver lo que estaba delante de sus ojos.

-¿De quien estas enamorado, Ken?- le pregunto ella con ternura.

El parto la vista de ella y se encogió de hombros. Que no lo negara ye era un gran avance, pensó Kaoru.

-Estoy…- negó de forma casi imperceptible-. Bueno, Kao, ¿A dónde deseas que te lleve esta noche?

Ella pensó que su intención de ir a ver a Enishi ya no seria la mas correcta para esa noche. No mas humillaciones, tenia tantas cosas que pensar…

-A casa, Kenshin. Volvamos a casa.

El sonrió y puso otra vez el coche en marcha.

-----------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Misao contuvo la respiración unos segundos mientras tocaba el timbre. Sabia que era algo tonto teniendo en cuenta que aun llevaba las llaves de su propia casa pero no deseaba entrar así como si nada sobre todo con Aoshi Shinomori acompañándola.

Esa tarde había llamado a Okon y le había contado que llevar a Aoshi, aun así le suplico a su madre que no le contara a Seijuro que irían esa noche a cenar y a poner a claro cual era su situación en casa de Shinomori.

La joven notaba que Aoshi estaba muy tenso tras suyo. Parecía inquieto como si temiera que las cosas no resultaran como ambos tenían planeado y era lo mas probable. Su padre no se lo tomaría bien.

-Misao, como me alegra verte- le dijo Okon mientras la abrasaba con mas fuerza de la necesaria.

-Tranquila, mamá, solo he estado fuera un par de días.

-Dile eso a tu padre que ya esta que se trepa por las paredes- Okon echo una mirada de reojo a Aoshi le sonrió-. Señor Shinomori, también es un placer tenerlo esta noche aquí con nosotros.

-El placer es mío y preferiría que solo me llamara Aoshi.

- Claro, claro- le dijo Okina mientras intentaba ocultar parte de su nerviosismo- Lo mejor será que pasen.

Misao no se atrevió a preguntarle a su madre si Seijuro estaba ya en la casa, pero no hizo falta ya que antes de entrar al salón lo oyó platicando animadamente con Sanosuke.

-Hola, papá. Hola Sano.

Seijuro la miro y sonrió abiertamente, al igual que su madre la abrazó con fuerza. Como si no la hubiese visto en años.

-No sabes cuanto me alegro de tenerte de regreso, esta semana ha sido un verdadero infierno. Sano nos visita cada día pero no es lo mismo- aparto a su hija un poco para mirarla-. Estas muy delgada, no has comido bien.

-Papá, he comido igual que siempre.

-Entonces indudablemente es el hecho de que no estés aquí en casa.

Misao busco a Aoshi con la mirada y lo vio de pie en la puerta del salón. Sanosuke también lo había visto y le saludo con un gesto, pero al parecer su amigo tampoco se atrevía a hablar hasta que Seijuro cayera en la cuenta de que no estaban solos.

El silencio que siguió fue lo que basta para que el hombre mirar a su alrededor, y al ver a Aoshi su expresión calida y alegre se volvió fría y tosca. Misao se temió lo peor, pero no dijo nada.

-Shinomori- dijo Seijuro y le tendió la mano-. Me alegra comprobar que ha cumplido su palabra y me ha traído a mi hija de regreso.

Aoshi tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle a Seijuro lo lejos que estaba de la verdad. Si fuera por el solo de entrada le habría explicado que Misao había decidido quedarse con el un tiempo hasta que Kaoru estuviera mejor, pero como temía que a pesar de la decisión de la hija el padre no la autorizara, prefirió callarse y mostrarse lo mas cortes posible.

-Le dije que no tenia de que preocuparse.

-Aoshi se quedara a cenar- le informo Okon como si nada-. Así que, ¿Por qué no platican mientras Miso y yo disponemos las cosas para la cena?

Misao le suplico a su madre con la mirada que no hiciera algo así, pero antes de que pudiera contestar Okon la sujetaba del brazo y prácticamente la arrastro hasta la cocina donde cerro la puerta tras ella.

-Ahora si me explicaras que ocurre entre ese muchacho y tu.

Misao no podría haberse sorprendido más. Pensó en echarse a reír por aquella broma, pero la decisión en los ojos de su madre le indico que estaba hablando muy en serio.

-Entre Aoshi y yo no pasa nada.

-Claro, claro- le dijo ella con escepticismo-. A tu padre tu puedes engañarlo, pero no a mi. Me doy cuenta como lo miras.

La joven noto como las mejillas se le encendían. Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, se habría ido a esconder a su habitación para no salir de allí hasta que toda esa locura terminara de una vez por todas.

- Solo me ha pedido que me quede un tiempo para ayudar a su prometida, además ella ahora sufrió un accidente…

-Y tu serás tan buena que te quedaras con ella para cuidarla- Okon se dejo caer en una silla y miro a Misao con preocupación-. No deseo verte sufrir pero al perecer tu te niegas a hacerme caso. No me gusta mucho la idea de que este en casa de ese joven pero ya eres lo bastante mayor como para tomar tus propias decisiones, Misao, solo recuerda esto; si deseas regresar o sientes que la situación se pone insoportable, siempre estaremos aquí para apoyarte, ¿lo entiendes, verdad?

Misao asintió y la abrasó con fuerza. Se habría puesto a llorar pero creyó que eso seria lo mas patético que podía hacer en un momento así.

- Aoshi no es una mala persona, mamá.

-Lo se, pero… bueno, lo mejor será que veamos como va el asunto de la cena.

Okon observo a su hija que se disponía a hacer lo que ella le había pedido. No quería inmiscuirse en la vida de una joven que ya sabia que debía y no debía hacer pero como madre le resultaba muy difícil mantenerse al margen de todo. Para ella no le había pasado desapercibido el interés que su hija mostraba en el joven Shinomori y si no se equivocaba, al parecer a el tampoco le era muy indiferente... pero había una prometida de por medio y eso nunca traía nada bueno.

Los siguiente diez minutos los pasaron platicando de cosas sin importancia, los amigos, las ultimas noticias mientras preparaban la cena, solo fue cuando oyeron al ruido de algo que se rompía y las voces alzadas cuando ambas se miraron con el rostro tenso de la preocupación, Okon dejo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió fuera de la cocina. Misao no quería ni siquiera pensar en lo que podría estar ocurriendo, pero siguiendo los pasos de su madre se apresuro a ir a ver que pasaba.

----------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Aoshi estaba nervioso y molesto con Misao por haberlo dejado solo en semejante situación. Seijuro no le quitaba los ojos e encima, y dejaba muy claro que la presencia del joven le parecía mas que desagradable. Sagara sin embargo se mostró mas cordial.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, Kaoru?- le pregunto el castaño a Aoshi-. Enishi has estado algo preocupado por ella.

-Bien, se supone que tiene que guardar reposo pero, Kaoru es algo llevaba a su ideas y no tiene el reposo entre sus prioridades, ahora se ha quedado con Kenshin y espero que el si pueda hacerla entrar en razón.

-¿Kaoru es la muchacha a la que cuida?- pregunto Seijuro con tranquilidad.

-Si, la cuido desde hace un par de años, cuando su padre murió ella paso a mi cargo ya que no tiene mas familiares…

-¿Y no cree que es un poco extraño que una jovencita viva con usted teniendo en cuenta que no hay un lazo sanguíneo que los una?

Aoshi comprendió hacia donde quería llegar con ese asunto. Al parecer el padre de Misao tenia la extraña idea de que el quería aprovecharse de su hija del mismo modo que el parecía creer que hacia con Kaoru.

-Pues la verdad es que Kaoru es mi prometida. Por ese motivo vive conmigo y esta a mi cuidado.

Seijuro asintió y lo miro ceñudo.

-Kaoru es un joven encantadora- se apresuró a intervenir Sanosuke- su esposa esta encantada con ella y además ella y Misao se han hecho muy buenas amigas.

-Le hubiera gustado poder venir hoy pero no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones- le dijo Shinomori al padre de Misao-. Cuando este un poco mejor le pediré que venga a acompañar a Misao…

-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso de que venga a acompañar a Misao?- los ojos de Soujiro lo fulminaban con la mirada-. No estarás pensado que mi hija saldrá hoy de esta casa para pasar un mes contigo, ¿verdad?

La paciencia de Aoshi se estaba esfumando a pasos agigantados. El siempre conservaba la calma y pocas veces se alteraba o perdía los nervios, pero Seijuro tenia la habilidad de sacarlo de sus casillas.

Conciente en parte de que su palabras serian lo que gatillara una discusión. Solo se limito encogerse de hombros.

-Eso tendría que respondérselo Misao, además ella es capas de tomar sus propias decisiones y si prefiere venir conmigo…

Aoshi no se entero el golpe por parte de aquel hombre hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, perdió el equilibrio, paso a llevar un jarrón que se hizo trisas e el suelo y el también cayo.

Seijuro fue a abalanzarse sobre el pero Sanosuke fue mas rápido y logro sujetarlo mientras intentaba calmarlo, algo que el padre de Misao no estaba muy dispuesto a aceptar de buenas a primeras.

-¡Basta ya!- dijo Okon en cuanto entro en el salón. Su esposo la miro y terminaron sus protestas-. En cinco minutos serviré la cena, para cuado regrese quiero que esto este arreglado y continúen siendo tan amigos como cuando nos marchamos.

Misao apareció detrás de su madre y miro preocupada a Aoshi, Soujiro también noto la turbación de su hija y le dedico a Shinomori una mirada cargada de odio. El joven sin embargo, se limito a sonreír a Misao, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba bien y no se había enfadado. Luego corrió a reunirse con su madre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9:**** Comienzan a nacer las dudas.**

-¿Por alguna casualidad de la vida, ¿te has dado cuenta de que Kaoru esta interesada en ti, hermano?

Enishi observo a su hermana que estaba de pie en la puerta de su habitación. Aquella conversación la había temido desde que Kaoru le había dicho que estaba interesada en el, pero aun así no se sentía preparado para tenerla.

-Creo que me lo comento en algún momento.

-¿Te lo dijo y aun así no has hecho nada al respecto?- le pregunto Tomoe indignada-. Tenía mejor concepto de ti, Enishi.

-¿Y que demonios se supone que deseas que haga? Le tengo cariño porque es tu amiga y la conozco desde hace bastante tiempo pero no me gusta.

-Kaoru es una chica fantástica.

-No me cabe duda, pero no es mi tipo, además estoy interesado en otra persona.

Tomoe suspiro resignada, entro al cuarto y cerró la puerta de este. Luego se sentó a los pies de la cama mirando a su hermano que tenia los ojos cerrados.

-¿En Misao Makimachi?

-Podría ser, además Sanosuke cree que podría resultar algo entre nosotros.

-Si es que Aoshi lo permite- murmuro la chica y luego sonrió-. Quizás a ella no le hayas gustado, no puedes esperar que sienta lo mismo que tu.

Enishi abrió los ojos y pensó en regañar a su hermana por su poco apoyo, pero al verla sonreír entendió que ella sobre todas las cosas apoyaría los interese de Kaoru, una lastima, pero…

-Puede que tengas razón, aun así me prometió salir uno de estos días y quizás cuando nos conozcamos un poco mas cambie de opinión con respecto a mi, Tomoe, ¿no te gustaría eso para mi?

Ella pareció pensárselo un poco antes de responder.

-Me gusta verte contento, pero tampoco quiero ver triste a Kaoru.

-Y yo creo que esa muchacha lo va a estar hasta que el idiota de Shinomori se de cuanta de que ella no desea casarse con el. Nunca me meto en la vida de nadie, pero el hecho de que su padre haya decidido por ella me pone enfermo.

-Supongo que Aoshi Shinomori no tiene malas intenciones con ella, Kaoru siempre me dice que a pesar de todo intenta que se siente cómoda y este contenta, pero ella no puede casarse con el.

-Mayor razón para que se busque un novio que sea de su agrado, ¿no crees?- le pregunto Enishi.

-Quizás a la única persona que desea es a ti.

Tomoe sabia que no debía interferir en ese asunto. Si Kaoru se enterara no le agradaría para nada, sin embargo ella no estaba acostumbrada a quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como las personas que le importaban sufrían. Quizás en ese momento su hermano no estuviera interesado en su amiga, pero mas adelante podrid ser.

-Cuando hable con Kaoru, le explique que las cosas entre nosotros no podían funcionar- le confeso el-. Me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes pero no se pudo, Tomoe, eso no significa que no la aprecie.

-Si de verdad la aprecias como dices, entonces dale una oportunidad. Sale con ella uno de estos días como lo harás con Misao, a lo mejor tu también puedes cambiar de opinión respecto a ella, ¿no lo crees?

Enishi de odio por haberle dado aquella respuesta a su hermana, ya que ahora ella la estaba utilizando en su favor. Si le decía que no serviría, estaba seguro de que le rebatiría lo mismo con respecto a Misao, y si se negaba en rotundo Tomoe se enfadaría con el y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

El chico suspiro y la miro entre molesto y resignado. Tomoe sonrió radiante.

-Me lo penare, ¿esta bien? Aun no decidiré nada pero no descartare la idea de salir con Kaoru.

-Y yo me encargare de que no te eches atrás, hermanito- le joven lo beso en la mejilla-. Se pondrá tan contenta.

-¡No le digas nada aun! No soportaría tener que cargar en mi conciencia con la culpa si decido que no la voy a invitar a salir.

La joven se rió con ganas.

-La invitaras a salir y se lo pasaran muy bien y luego me agradecerás por haber mejorado tu vida- le dijo su hermana antes de salir del cuarto.

Enishi ponía en duda que salir con Kaoru Kamilla fuera un buen concepto de arreglarle la vida a alguien, pero intentar convencer a Tomoe de lo contraria seria un caso perdido, así que lo mejor seria resignarse y aceptar salir una tarde con la joven tal vez en aquella ocasión tuviera un poco mas de suerte y lograra de una vez por todas convencer a Kaoru de que ella no le interesaba como algo mas que amiga.

------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

Aoshi tenia muy claro que aquel no era su concepto de una apacible y tranquila cena familiar, y a pesar de que el se había preparado para aquello e incluso algo mucho pero no se sentía tranquilo.

Misao se estaba comportando muy bien con el, al igual que Okon que intentaba animarlo a que hablara para que se sintiera cómodo, sin embargo las constantes miradas cargadas de odio de Seijuro le habían quitado completamente el apetito.

Una vez mas centro su atención en la joven que estaba sentado frente a el. Misao reía y hablaba con su habitual alegría, a pesar de notar que ella también estaba nerviosa por la tormenta que se avecinaba, su seguridad y optimismo no mermaban. Le hubiera encantado poder ser igual que ella.

Inevitablemente la cena dio por finalizada y con ello llegaba el hecho de que tendría que hablar con Seijuro para explicarle que su querida hija se quedaría con el unos días mas. El hombre seguramente querría matarlo, pero no había nada mas que hacer, solo esperaba que Misao no se arrepintiera de su decisión.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de hablar- dijo Seijuro y clavo la mirada en Aoshi que estaba cerca de Misao.

-Tu padre te ha extrañado- dijo Okon con rapidez-. Y yo también, pero aceptaremos tu decisión, sea cual sea.

Misao miro a su padre y por esa vez no estuvo tan segura de que el aceptaría su decisión fuera cual fuera, de hecho parecía mas que dispuesto a encerrarla en su habitación de por vida si ella se atrevía a decir que se marcharía, pero ¿no le había prometido a Kaoru que se quedaría con ella un par de días? Además, esa misma tarde se había hecho el firme proposito de conseguir que Aoshi y Kaoru pudieran llegar a entendedse antes del inevitable matrimonio.

-Estoy seguro de que tomaras la decisión adecuada, cariño, sabemos que tu bien corazón muchas veces te impulsa a actuar como crees que debería ser pero ahora necesitamos que utilices el sentido común.

Aoshi sintió deseos de golpear de Seijuro por estar intentando manipular de esa manera a Misao, por lo visto la discusión antes de la cena lo había puesto en sobre aviso de cual seria la respuesta de su hija y ahora intentaba hacerla desistir en ultimo momento, solo le quedaba rogar que Misao no cediera a la presión psicológica que ese hombre le estaba haciendo.

-Misao hará lo que creo correcto, importándole muy poco si es racional o no- comento Sanosuke con descuido-. Es muy obstinada y llevada a sus ideas.

-Por eso mismo estoy intentando hacerla entrar en razón, Sano- le dijo Seijuro con voz carente de toda emoción-. Hija, tu entiendes lo que quiero decirte, ¿verdad?

Misao estaba segura de que si Aoshi no hubiera estado presente, su comportamiento de esa noche no hubiera sido ni por asomo tan dulce y tranquilo. Lo mas seguro hubiera sido que a esas alturas ye estuviera discutiendo con su padre por su absurda idea de seguirla tratando como a una niña, cosa que odiaba.

-Claro que si- le dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa-. Del mismo modo que espero que tu entiendas lo que tengo que decirte.

Aoshi no pudo evitar sonreír pero una mirada de Okon le valió como advertencia para que borrara el gesto del rostro. Dio por sentada que la madre de Misao ya estaba al tanto de los planes de su hija y al parecer, para su fortuna, no se opondría a dejarla marchar como seguramente haría Seijuro.

-Si vas a decirme que piensas quedarte un mes en casa de este muchacho, ni siquiera te esfuerces en abrir la boca.

Los ojos verdes de la joven centellaron de rabia y Sano miro a Aoshi como advirtiéndole que se preparara para una enfrentamiento importante.

-Pues claro que voy a abrir la boca, me quedare en casa de Aoshi no solo el mes que bien, sino que hasta que Kaoru se encuentre mejor.

-Tuvo un pequeño accidente – aclaro Sanosuke a Seijuro-. Nada grave pero si debe cuidarse unos días.

-Pero Misao no tiene ninguna responsabilidad con esa chica, si no recuerdo mal esa misma demente fue quién casi te mato, muchacha.

-También creo que es injusto que Misao tenga que cuidar de Kaoru cuando ella fue la responsable del accidente de Misao, pero mentiría si le dijera que no me alegro de que este en casa- intervino Aoshi y Seijuro lo miro con odio.

-Tú te callas- le advirtió el padre de la chica con molestia.

-No es bueno que seas tan cerrado, querido, nuestra hija ya ha crecido y a pesar de que todos sabemos cuanto la quieres ya no la puedes controlar como te gustaría.

-No quiero que se vaya- le dijo Seijuro a Okon-. No te autorizo de que salgas de esta casa, jovencita, ¿me has oído?

Misao abrió la boca para protestar pero su madre le advirtió en silencio que no intentara discutir más.

-Pues bien, cariño, ya has oído a tu padre, el no te da autorización para que te marches pero yo si lo hago. Estamos iguales así que ahora la decisión es tuya.

Misao miro a uno y a otro sin saber muy bien si ponerse a reír por lo absurda que resultaba la situación, pero intento calmarse un poco antes de tomar su decisión.

-Papá, odiaría que te enfadaras conmigo por algo así, pero tampoco me gusta que sigas creyendo que soy una niña y que controles mi vida como sueles hacerlo- ella suspiro y lo miro con cierta tristeza y evidente nerviosismo-. Lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero me quedare en casa de Aoshi unos días.

El silencio se hizo abrumador, Aoshi esperaba a que aquel hombre se dirigiera hacia el e intentará golpearlo nuevamente, casi estaba seguro de que actuaría así y el pensaba defenderse, sin embargo Seijuro se acerco a su hija y la abrazó.

-Bien, cariño, si esa es tu decisión la comprendo y aunque me cueste muchísimo intentar respetarla, pero aunque te vayas unos cuantos días de aquí no dejare de estar en contacto contigo, te llamaré a cada momento.

Misao no dudaba de que lo hiciera, pero aun así se sentía contenta por el rumbo que había tomado la discusión. Seijuro no era un hombre fácil, y que ahora estuviera cediendo aunque fuere un poco a su decisión ya era el mejor de los avances que ella podría esperar de el.

-Gracias papá, no tienes idea de lo mucho que significa para mi que no estés molesto conmigo, era lo que mas me preocupaba y por lo que temía un poco contarte mi decisión. De verdad, gracias.

-Y ahora son una familia feliz otra vez- dijo Sanosuke con una gran sonrisa-. Ni se dará cuenta de cómo pasan los días y Misao regresa a vivir aquí como antes, ¿verdad que será así, Misao?

-Claro que si.

-Le agradezco mucho que haya confiado en el criterio de su hija para decidir sobre este asunto, salir Makimachi, y estoy seguro que de estos días pasaran muy rápido y que Misao estará pronto de regreso junto a ustedes.

Esta vez cuando lo miro, Seijuro entrecerró los ojos y volvió a mirarlo con rencor. No sonrió ni se mostró agradable, la verdad es que parecía estar convencido de que Aoshi era el gran culpable de todo.

-Aun es demasiado pronto para que usted me agradezca algo, señor Shinomori- le dijo el hombre con evidente molestia-. Y antes de que me diga algo mas, le pido que me acompañe solo unos minutos. Usted y yo tenemos que hablar- observo a su hija que parecía querer evitarlo y la interrumpió-. En privado.

------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Kaoru llego a casa sintiéndose un poco mejor con ella misma. Sabía que no era la mejor chica del mundo pero por lo menos sabia que estaba haciendo un intento para no ser tan terriblemente egoísta y manipuladora.

Kenshin no había dejado de animarla el resto del camino, incluso con sus bromas había logrado que se olvidara por un momento del dolor de la pierna que cada vez se iba haciendo mayor, sin embargo cuando se sentó en el sofá no pudo evitar quejarse un poco.

El pelirrojo la miro visiblemente preocupado y ella se odio por ser tan débil y no poder aguantar un poco de dolor, si hubiera sido Aoshi seguramente no le habría importado, incluso el podría haber argumentado que se lo merecía por toda las veces que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-¿Te sientes mal, Kaoru?- le pregunto el mirándola con atención.

-Solo es el tobillo, creo que hoy no obedecí como era debido y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias, pero no es nada que no me merezca por desobediente.

El frunció el ceño.

-No tienes gracias, déjame ver- le ordeno mientras la ayudaba a quitarse el zapato y miraba luego con horror como nuevamente el tobillo había pedido toda su forma.

-¡Ay, Dios! Se ha inflamado nuevamente- murmuro Kaoru pero se abstuvo de maldecir- Necesito descansar un poco.

-Lo que necesitas es un medico- dijo el sin mas y se dirigió a llamar.

-Kenshin, no de verdad- le pidió ella intentando ponerse de pie pero le fue imposible-. Kenshin Himura, ¡no necesito un medico! ¡No lo quiero!

El la ignoro por completo y eso la hizo sentir aun mas molesta. Ahora resultaba que no solo Aoshi controlaba su vida, sino que hasta Kenshin parecía saber que era lo mejor para ella sin consultárselo.

-Hola, Meg, habla Kenshin- dijo el muchacho-. Me preguntaba si podríais venir a casa de Aoshi Shinomori, la verdad es que Kaoru no ha seguido el tratamiento como corresponde y nuevamente se le ha inflamado el tobillo y tienes bastantes dolores.

Kaoru intento no oír el resto de la conversación y se dedico a rogar para que la doctora Takani estuviera demasiado ocupada como para venir a atender a aun adolescente aburrida y desagradable.

Rogó y rogó, pero al parecer Dios no la oyó porque Kenshin sonrió animado.

-Perfecto, te esperamos.

Kaoru lo miro con furia y se sintió aun mas humillada al ver que el sonreía.

-No quiero que venga.

-Demasiado tarde, estará aquí en unos cuantos minutos mas- le dijo el mientras se sentaba a su lado y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a pesar de las protestas de la joven-. Esto lo hago por tu bien, Kao.

-Aoshi también suele decir lo mismo y a ti no siempre te agradan los métodos que el emplea conmigo.

El pelirrojo se rió ante sus comentarios.

-Lo que ocurre es que Aoshi suele ser bastante mas duro que yo para hacerte entender las cosas, en mi caso mi único crimen es haber llamado al doctor para que te cuide- le acaricio la mejilla-. Meg solo vera como sigue tu tobillo, y esperemos que no sea nada grabe, lo mas probable es que solo te de algo para bajar la inflamación y disminuir el dolor.

-Pues debes estar muy contento de que podrás verla esta noche en lugar de tener que aburrirte aquí junto a mi.

La sorpresa de Kenshin ante sus palabras fue tal que hasta Kaoru se sintió consternada por lo que había dicho. No era su intención mostrase como una muchachita torpe u posesiva pero de pronto la idea de tener que soportar a Megumi en compañía de Kenshin no le hizo ninguna gracia.

- Megumi es tu doctora, por eso la llame- se disculpo el-. Si lo prefieres, podría pedirle a otro medico…

-No, no, de verdad- se disculpó ella avergonzada-. Solo me he dejado llevar por el enfado, se que tu estas preocupado por mi y que ese es el único motivo que te ha impulsado a llamarla y debería agradecértelo.

-No hay nada que agradecer, Aoshi me pidió que te cuidara y eso es lo que debo hacer.

Kaoru honestamente hubiera preferido que se guardara su palabras, pero ya no podía haber nada mas, así que volvió recostarse en el sofá evitando que Kenshin se diera cuanta de su rabia .

Pasados unos quince minutos, el timbre de la puerta se abrió y el pelirrojo fue a abrir. Kaoru hubiera hecho lo que le fuera posible por ir a ver que ocurriera entre ambas era muy fuerte, pero ya no podría moverse de allí a menos que fuera saltando en un pie o arrastrándose y las dos ideas eran demasiado degradantes.

Megumi entro en el salón con su habitual sonrisa, pero Kaoru no le sonrió, por el contrario se mostró hosca y mal humorada.

-Por lo que veo eres bastante obstinada- la regaño con diversión-. Aoshi me había advertido que podía ocurrir algo así.

-¿Y no se lo dijo Kenshin? Me extraña.

Megumi miro un poco desconcertada a la muchacha y luego a Himura, pero dejo pasar el comentario y siguió examinándola unos minutos más.

-Ahora si tendrás que guardar reposo un par de días mas, Kaoru, y cuando digo reposo significa que no te puedes levantar de la cama, ¿me has entendido?

-No me gusta estar en cama- respondió desafiante.

-Yo mismo en encargare de que Kaoru haga lo que se le ordena- Kenshin le sonrió a Megumi-. No sabes cuanto te agradezco que haya accedido a venir.

-Mis pacientes siempre son la primera prioridad, además, estoy segura de que Kaoru pronto estará mejor. Megumi busco algo en su bolsa y se lo tendió a la joven-. Toma este médicamente y te ayudara a dormir y a soportar mejor el dolor, Ken, ¿Por qué no el traes un poco de agua?

El pelirrojo obedeció y desapareció del salón dejándolas solas, Megumi parecía muy contenta y eso enfureció aun mas a Kaoru.

-Tu no eres buena para el- le dijo sin mas la joven. Megumi la miro extrañada.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que tu no eres la mujer adecuada para Kenshin, el necesita de alguien que lo quiera y lo cuide y tu no podrías hacerlo, así que lo mejor será que lo dejes en paz de una vez por todas.

Megumi no sabía si la joven bromeaba o no, pero al ver la decisión en sus ojos azules se dio cuenta de que hablaba muy en serio.

-Yo no estoy intentando nada con Kenshin, es verdad que antes salimos un par de veces pero ahora…

-No quiero que estés con el, yo soy su mejor amiga y se que no le convienes.

La doctora estaba segura de que el interés de la chica estaba lejos de ser una simple amistad, pero prefirió guardarse su opinión antes de hacerla enfadar mas.

-Pues bien, Kaoru, yo me mantendré alejada de Kenshin pero no dejare de ser su amiga y si el me busca…- se encogió de hombros-. Pero si tu interés por el es otro, mejor date prisa, puede que no todas sean tan comprensivas como yo.

Kenshin las miro extrañado y le tendió el vaso con agua a Kaoru.

-¿O curre algo?- les pregunto.

-Nada, solo que ya debo marcharme- le dijo Me con una sonrisa-. Nos veremos luego, y Kaoru recuerda lo que te he dicho.

Cuando quedaron otra vez solos Kaoru se sintió un poco turbada, miro a Kenshin que le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, acaso ¿tendría razón Megumi sobre su amistad con Kenshin?

--------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Chicas, en primer lugar perdón por no haber actualizado ayer, pero la verdad es que tuve el ultimo examen de esta años en la universidad que llegue tan canda que me tumbe en la cama y no me desperté hasta hoy, axial que espero lo entiendan. Lo segundo, que por las fiestas me será imposible actualizar la próxima semana ya que debo viajar, saben que intento ser muy puntual pero esta vez no podré, les deseo una feliz navidad y nos leemos pronto, ciao.


End file.
